Love of the Dark One
by Amanda Lauren
Summary: He has taken over the Wizarding World, destroying everyone who got in his way.  She is of one the people whose lives he destroyed.  When everything she knows is gone, who is there to turn to?  Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter One

Voldemort smiled to himself as he walked leisurely through the Hogwarts school grounds. Bodies littered the grass, blood glistening on the ground like miniscule twinkling lights. Some of the bodies he recognized as his servants, and he frowned in displeasure at the loss of so many of his most loyal followers. Granted, the battle for Hogwarts had been harsh on Death Eaters and students alike, but it had been magnificent in its terrible beauty. And finally, after the long years of pain and strife, Voldemort had succeeded in taking over the Wizarding world.

Screams floated on the air to him from the castle. He smiled again, and continued weaving his way through the mangled sea of bodies. A familiar face caught his eye and he turned warily, crouching down next to the body. He clenched his hand in anger as he saw the vacant expression of Lucius Malfoy gazing up at him. Malfoy had been one of his closest advisors, and a key part in most of his plans. A wave of fury claimed him as he stood, shaking like a leaf with the loss of his Death Eater.

Voldemort walked swiftly through the grounds now, not caring where he stepped. He had wanted to come and be alone, admire the scenery of what was once his most treasured home. Now that would have to wait until later. Someone needed to pay for Malfoy's death, and he didn't care who.

The oak doors slammed open before he reached them, alerting anyone left alive of his dark mood. Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov warily approached him, kneeling at his feet.

"Bring a prisoner to the- my office," he hissed. "I don't care who it is."

He pushed past them, but not before he had caught their exchanged looks of fear and relief. He almost stopped then and cursed the both of them, but forced himself to keep going. There was no reason to lose anymore of his Death Eaters. Once reaching his new office, he seated himself at the newly installed throne and waited for Bellatrix and Dolohov.

They had hurried, sensing that the Dark Lord was in one of his murderous rages. They thrust the prisoner through the door where she fell onto the carpet, unmoving. Quickly, they shut the door behind her and ran as far from the office as they could get.

"What d' you reckon's the matter now?" Dolohov asked Bellatrix once they were a safe distance away from their Master's rage.

"Dunno. But I'd hate to be her right now," Bellatrix replied with a nasty smirk.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Voldemort rose slowly to his feet. He kept his face impassive as he stared at the prisoner that had been marked for death. She groaned and lifted her bruised face off the carpet. As soon as her eyes had focused, they locked onto Voldemort's face. He fought the impulse to flinch away from her stare. They were normal enough- chocolate brown- but they seemed to sear a path straight into his tainted soul. He shook off the feeling, cursing himself for the weakness, his hatred growing.

"You must know why you're here, don't you?" he asked softly, his voice smooth.

The girl stood in defiance, her chin lifting in a show of bravery.

"If you're going to kill me, just hurry up and get it over with." There was only the smallest tremor in her voice.

Voldemort's eyebrows raised, an amused smile stealing onto his face. He circled around the girl, as a vulture would its prey before attacking. The girl ignored him, staring straight ahead, towards the picture of Dumbledore that still hung on the wall. Something about her seemed strangely familiar, and he struggled to place her face. He came to a stop in front of her, and on impulse grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. He was met with such an intense hatred, the likes of which he had only seen mirrored in one other expression before. His own anger wavered at the strength and beauty he saw in the girl's face.

It was in that moment that he remembered her name.

"Hermione Granger."

He was so taken aback at this realization that he let go of her chin and stepped away from her. He had touched her, a filthy Mudblood! She glared at him as he retreated, her hands balled up in fists at her sides.

"Well, are you going to kill me or not?" she snapped.

Voldemort's anger flared up again; he refused to allow a Muggle-born speak to him in such a way. He slid his wand out of his robes, and he saw her tense up the tiniest bit.

_ My God, she really is ready to die_, he thought.

"Why are you looking for death, Mudblood?"

Hermione sighed, obviously frustrated that he had not acted on her yet.

"Everyone that I care about is dead. YOU and your precious Death Eaters took care of that. There isn't any reason for me to stay alive anymore."

She trembled as she spoke, a glistening tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. Voldemort felt nothing as he looked upon her sorrowful face, so clearly distressed. He felt a flicker of annoyance- why wasn't she dead yet? He felt nothing for the girl, so why was he hesitating to administer the final blow?

_No,_ he thought. _I won't kill her now, not now when she so desperately wants it. Her spirit is much too strong to be wasted, and it'll provide entertainment for myself. _

An idea began to form in his mind, and he worked to keep a smile off his snake-like face. Voldemort stood again and approached Hermione, who stiffened at the nearness.

"No, Mudblood, I will not be killing you. Not today, in any case."

Horror crept onto her features as he pulled up his sleeve and summoned Bellatrix to him. A few moments later she poked her head in the door.

"My Lord?" she asked; her face hopeful.

"Take the Mudblood to her dormitory. Leave her there, and see that no harm befalls her."

Bellatrix's expression soured, but she did as she was told.

"And Bella, when you're done, come back here and bring Narcissa with you," he said, with a lazy flick of his hand, letting them know that they were dismissed.

"My Lord."

Bellatrix jerked on Hermione's arm, forcing her out the door. Voldemort leaned back in his throne, contemplating his first action as supreme ruler of the Wizarding world.


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione kept her head down as Bellatrix dragged her through the castle. Her mind was full from the 'visit' with Voldemort, and she was confused as to why he hadn't done her in yet. She was one of Harry's best friends and she had helped thwart many of Voldemort's plans in the past. So…why? She'd rather be dead than have to go through life without Harry, Fred Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and most of all, Ron.

At the thought of Ron, grief threatened to overwhelm her once more. She had loved him since their third year at Hogwarts, and he had never known it. She regretted that she hadn't taken the initiative a long time ago, but she had thought she had all the time in the world. Funny, how quickly life can slip away… She remembered back to when she kissed him in the Room of Requirement, and how happy she had been.

Hermione shook her head angrily at herself. She _refused_ to break down here, when there was so many of her enemies around and so many of her allies were broken already. Bellatrix suddenly threw Hermione through a hole in the wall, and Hermione realized that they had already arrived at Gryffindor Tower. With a pang, she saw that the Fat Lady's portrait had been blow off its hinges, and much of the furniture in the common room was destroyed.

Bellatrix moved into her line of vision, and Hermione glared at her old enemy.

"Happy now, are you?" she demanded. "You've destroyed everything we Gryffindors hold dear."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed; a warning to Hermione that perhaps she had taken things too far. A wand was suddenly thrust in her face, and Hermione went cross-eyed trying to keep an eye on the wand.

"Do not presume that you can address me that way, _Mudblood,_" Bellatrix hissed, venom lacing her every word. "I dunno why the Dark Lord has decided to spare your life, but don't expect any special treatment from me. _I_ am the favorite around here."

Unable to come up with a scathing remark with a wand in her face, Hermione simply nodded. Bellatrix nodded and swept from the common room without a backward glance. Hermione relaxed, casting a miserable look around at the once cheerful sanctuary. It was quiet and dark, making her feel very much alone.

_If I had my wand I'd just fix everything right now._

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione crossed over to the stairs that led into the girl's dormitory. She was blind to everything except her bed, which she collapsed in and fell almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Voldemort look down with disgust at the blond head of Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was insufferable and refused to stop crying over the death of her husband. Bellatrix did not move to comfort her sister in front of her Master, and her face remained stoic. Voldemort turned from Narcissa, crossing over to the window that looked out on the grounds.

"Stop your sniveling, Narcissa," he snapped. "There are plenty of other worthy purebloods for another marriage."

Narcissa gulped, and nodded, her white blond hair rippling as she rose to her feet.

"What would you have me do now, My Lord?"

"Leave me. Go find Draco and move down to Slytherin dormitories."

Narcissa bowed, backing out of the office. Voldemort sighed as he wearily sat in his throne. Bellatrix inched closer to the chair, her expression bright with admiration.

"Yes, Bella? Why are you still here?"

Bellatrix flinched as though slapped, but she pressed on.

"My Lord, Rodolphus was killed in the battle."

"I know that already. What's your point?" Voldemort was quickly beginning to tire of her presence.

"If you needed someone to… share your company with…"

Voldemort got to his feet, his annoyance written clearly on his face. Bellatrix cowered back in fear, falling to her knees.

"Why do you think anyone would be worthy of my company, Bellatrix, let alone yourself? Do no bring up this subject again, or the consequences could be quite… fatal."

Bellatrix bowed her head, her hopes dashed and misery settling upon her.

"Yes, My Lord," she said meekly, backing away towards the door. Before she left, she paused. "My Lord? What are your plans for the Mudblood?"

Voldemort smirked at the obvious jealousy in Bellatrix's voice, and Bellatrix blushed. Voldemort withdrew the Elder Wand from his robes and studied it, as is trying to find a blemish of some sort.

"That, my dear Bella, is a surprise to all but myself."

After Bellatrix had left the room, Voldemort stood and glared around at the office. Severus Snape had last inhabited this office, and had slyly filled it with reminders of his great mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Voldemort had to admit that Dumbledore had indeed been a great wizard; but also foolish and too weak to take what was rightfully his. Taking a firmer hold on the Elder Wand, Voldemort replaced Snape's belongings with his own. When he had finished, the office looked befitting for a Dark Lord.

Facing the portrait of Dumbledore on the wall above his chair, Voldemort deliberated whether he should destroy it or leave it. Raising the wand again, Voldemort sent a wave of scorching fire at the portrait, and when the smoke cleared, all that was left of the painting was a cherry red pile of ash. Pleased with his work, Voldemort left his study and went into his new bedchamber. Making himself comfortable on the bed, he used Legilimency to look into Hermione's mind.

He was disappointed when all he saw was darkness. A dreamless night for her, then. He retracted from her mind and prepared himself for sleep. He cast a simple spell for a dreamless sleep, as he had done every night since he was seventeen, and succumbed to sleep's inviting bliss.

* * *

The next morning, Voldemort opened his eyes to screams sounding from below him. Fury taking hold of him, he dressed quickly and Apparated into the dungeons, where the prisoners were being held. Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Draco were standing over a figure huddled on the ground. They had turned at the sound of Voldemort's arrival, and all had dropped to their knees. The quivering huddle on the ground lifted her face and he saw, through all the red hair, Potter's love-interest, Ginny Weasley.

"What is the meaning of this, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix lifted her face towards her Master.

"My Lord, this scum here was attempting to escape, and take the others with her. We stopped her, and thought we ought to punish her."

"And what gave you the audacity to think you can punish our… guests without my approval?" Voldemort asked, his voice smooth like silk.

Bellatrix blanched; she knew when Voldemort seemed calm he was normally at his most dangerous. She scrambled for a suitable answer, and finding none, she resigned herself to her doom.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for my error."

Voldemort look down at his most devoted servant, his expression cold. He toyed with the idea of getting rid of her, but in the end decided against it. He would need faithful followers to maintain his grip on the Wizarding World.

"You know that I do not tolerate mistakes easily, Bellatrix, and you seem to make mistake after mistake," he said softly.

Bellatrix trembled in fear, thinking the end was near. Voldemort raised his wand, enjoying Bellatrix's terror.

"Crucio."

Bellatrix crumpled in pain, her face squirming with different expressions. Voldemort laughed cruelly, though he felt nothing. Truly, he hadn't felt in many, many years…

There was the sound of footsteps, and Hermione burst into the dungeon. No doubt she had heard her friend's screams… Voldemort felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach and he immediately stopped torturing Bellatrix.

Hermione looked down in horror to where Bellatrix was writhing in pain on the dirty floor. She glanced past towards Ginny and ran to her friend's side.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Ginny nodded, tears making streaks in the dirt caked on her face. Hermione stood to face Voldemort, her expression furious.

"What was your reason for hurting my friend?" she demanded.

Voldemort admired Hermione's bravery, but resented the fact that it was used towards him.

"Mudblood, we have discussed your tone while you're talking to me. As for your friend, ask Bellatrix, not me."

Ginny stirred angrily at the word "mudblood", but Hermione gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Hermione turned her murderous glare on Bellatrix, who stared back in shock.

"Bellatrix, why did you attack my friend?"

Bellatrix leaped to her feet, her wand up and ready to curse Hermione.

"I do not need a dirty Mudblood such as yourself asking me why I do something. I warned you about how you spoke to me, and now you will suffer the consequences."

Voldemort had looked on in amusement, but realized that Bellatrix was very serious in her threats towards Hermione. He needed Hermione, and did not need Bellatrix harming her in any way.

"Enough, Bellatrix. I told you not to harm her in anyway."

Bellatrix backed away from Hermione, shooting her a venomous look. She bowed, and did not look up until Voldemort addressed her again.

"Bellatrix, Dolohov, Draco, clean up our guests. Tomorrow at noon sharp I will be making an announcement as to what their fates will be. Mudblood, you will come with me."

He grabbed Hermione's arm, who was too shocked to resist. With a crack, he Apparated them both back to his bedchamber.

Hermione looked around her, then realized that Voldemort had kept his hold on her arm. She pulled away, taking several steps back until she had her back pressed against the wall. Voldemort laughed, lounging on his comfortable bed.

"Would you like to take a seat, Mudblood?" he asked, gesturing to the bed space next to him.

Hermione was disgusted at the notion of being so close to him. She shook her head fervently, and Voldemort laughed again.

"I had forgotten how entertaining teenagers can be. Very well, sit here."

A soft, cushy chair appeared next to the bed, and Hermione warily regarded it. She was flummoxed as to why Voldemort's behavior had changed and why he was suddenly being… kinder? But, that was impossible, he was incapable of feeling. Voldemort's expression darkened and he sat up.

"I said _sit._"

Trembling slightly, Hermione sat down. She had forgotten how deadly Voldemort could sound at the flip of a switch. Hermione glanced around again, giving herself a chance to take in the room again. The furniture was sumptuous, mainly all dark colored silk. There were no pictures on the walls, but then, what pictures would the Dark Lord have in his room?

"Why am I here? Why haven't you killed me yet?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Voldemort again.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at being questioned so abruptly.

_The plan… I need the Mudblood to warm to me._

"All in due time, Mudblood. Your spirit interests me, and I want to know why Harry Potter was so attracted to you."

"I won't tell you about my life just because you ask," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Voldemort sat up again, this time swinging his legs off the bed. Hermione could feel how close he was, and she shivered from the contact. He took her arms, uncrossed them, and pinned them down at her sides. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he leaned in close to her face.

"Let's get something straight, Mudblood. I am the Dark Lord, and I have taken over your little world here at Hogwarts and the bigger world outside this castle as well. You had better accustom yourself to treating me with respect, or I will take the meager possessions you have left and leave you alive to despair."

Hermione cowered back into the seat; she was utterly terrified. She had thought she had nothing else in this world, but there was Ginny, Luna, and countless other friends of hers still down in the dungeons. They needed her to keep them going, and she needed to be strong, if not for herself, then for them. She raised her chin bravely, looked the Dark Lord straight in his red eyes, and replied,

"Yes, My Lord."

**A.N.: So what'd you guys think? Opinions/reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

If Voldemort was surprised at her sudden submissiveness, he didn't show it. He leaned away from her, lying back against the pillows again. Hermione waited for him to speak; she'd rather not be chastised again. She tentatively looked at his face, and she saw his eyes were shut.

"I'm waiting, Mudblood."

She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, then mentally scolded herself for her cowardice. She pondered where to begin for a split second.

"Well I dunno exactly what you want to know, but my parents are both Muggles and there really isn't a trace of magic in my family. It's kind of a mystery as to why I'm able to do magic, actually."

"And even more of a mystery why you should be so adept at practicing it," Voldemort murmured thoughtfully.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"Nothing. Just keep going with your story."

"I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express when Neville Longbottom lost his toad-"

"Longbottom? The son of Alice and Frank Longbottom?"

Hermione swallowed hard, trying to fight back the tears. Voldemort had tortured poor Neville for hours, revenge for Neville killing Nagini; Voldemort's treasured snake.

"Yes, that was him. Now as I was saying, Ron Weasley and Harry were sharing a compartment when I went in to ask them about Neville's toad. We talked for a few minutes, but we didn't quite get along then. We really bonded after the incident with the troll at Halloween."

"Ah yes, the troll I told that miserable servant Quirrell to let in. He botched that distraction, but it was amusing to see the troll destroy parts of the school."

Voldemort's thin lips were turned upward in what Hermione assumed was a try for a smile. She smiled too, but for different reasons. That was the night she realized who true friends were and just how far she would go to protect them… the night she'd realized that Harry and Ron would be around for quite some time afterwards.

"We all had one thing in common from the start though," she continued. "We all _loathed_ Professor Snape."

Suddenly Voldemort sat up, quickly climbing to his feet. Hermione stood in surprise; he had looked to be half-asleep.

"Mudblood, you will come with me. There is an urgent matter I must attend to."

Hermione's blood boiled at the notion of being bossed around. Her mouth opened to unleash the torrent of angry words, but Voldemort seized her arm.

"You know that your spiteful words will get you in trouble, and now is not the time to test me," Voldemort snapped, and with a crack Disapparated them both.

Voldemort's mind was racing. How could he, the Dark Lord, forget such an important errand as this? He pulled the Mudblood behind him, and tightened his grip when she tripped over a large root.

"Must you be so slow?"

He felt the heat of her poisonous glare, but did not dare to stop and address her now. There was too much at stake. The end of the tunnel came into sight, but Voldemort didn't slow down. He was cutting it too close; it may not even work now… He felt the Mudblood's reluctance to go any further; she tried to squirm from his grip. Impatiently, Voldemort let go and she crashed down to the tunnel floor.

When he came into the room that he had taken refuge in during the battle, everything looked as though he had just left it. And there, in front of him, lay the thing for which had he sought for- the body of Severus Snape.

* * *

After taking the unconscious Hermione back to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Voldemort went immediately to his office. Snape's body lay on the floor next to Nagini's now empty cage. Voldemort quickly crossed over to it, withdrawing a small flask from his robes. He uncorked the flask, pouring the liquid straight onto the bite wounds that punctured Snape's neck.

_If this doesn't work, my plans will be severely inhibited…_

After a few moments, Snape groaned, his eyes fluttering, then opening all the way. Voldemort smirked in triumph, turning his back on Snape and walking over to his throne. Snape groaned again and sat up, rubbing his neck where the snake wounds had once been. He gazed at his unbloodied hand in amazement, then up at his Master.

"My… Lord?"

"Yes, it is I and no, you're not dead."

Snape got to his feet and withdrew his wand from his robes. He conjured up a seat for himself and sat, still glancing around him.

"How am I still here? In the Shrieking Shack, you and Nagini…"

"Nagini's wounds were truthfully not that deep, Severus. The most dangerous part about Nagini is her venom, which kills the victim within in seconds of puncturing the skin. In all honesty, you were actually dead. However, I keep an antidote close by at all times. I brewed it myself and it is the only thing that counteracts Nagini's venom. It must be administered within 48 hours of the victim's initial "death", but it will not work after that time."

"But why did you bring me back, My Lord? I thought it was your intentions to have me killed so you could obtain the full powers of the Elder Wand."

"Yes, but you were technically dead, so once again I have cheated death."

Voldemort smirked smugly to himself, but Snape stiffened.

"And what of Potter, My Lord? Is he dead?"

"Yes, at long last," Voldemort said, getting to his feet.

Voldemort drew out the Elder Wand, regarding it slowly. Snape saw the change in his Master's mood and was immediately scared.

"I for one, Severus, would like to know how you managed to fool me for so long," Voldemort said slowly, raising his wand to point it at Snape's face.

Snape paled as he scrambled to answer Voldemort.

"My Lord, I had to help Dumbledore and Potter! It was the only way Dumbledore would continue to trust me, for him to tell me the things that he did! It was how I knew of the plan for Potter-"

"Oh yes, and what was this great 'plan', Severus? It almost succeeded, so it must have been a well thought-out plan," Voldemort sneered, not lowering his wand.

"My Lord, you know of the sacrifice Lily Potter made for her son, and that was why he survived the first time you attempted to take his life?"

"Of course," Voldemort snapped impatiently.

"Part of your soul attached to Potter in Godric's Hollow sixteen years ago, My Lord, and that was your seventh Horcrux."

"You know of the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, My Lord. I know all of them are destroyed now, and so you are now mortal. How did you kill Potter?"

"He met me in the clearing where I had been waiting for him. It looked like he was refusing to defend himself until the last moment, and he drew his wand and we formed the Priori Incantatem once more. This time however, his spell backfired and took mine with it, disarming him and killing him in the same moment. How is this relevant to the Horcruxes?"

"Ah, so Potter refused to lay down his life without a fight. Bloody idiot practically killed himself."

"Stop this nonsense and get to the point!" Voldemort roared.

Snape cowered back in fear and bowed his head.

"After you left the Shrieking Shack and before I 'died', I gave Potter my memories in which there were my conversations with Dumbledore concerning the Horcruxes. Potter was supposed to let you kill him without fighting it and then the piece of your soul would leave him, making you almost mortal. Potter would be able to come back, ready to finish you once and for all, or so he thought. What happened to Nagini?"

"Longbottom killed her," Voldemort said bitterly. "Potter must have warned him about her."

"Then you are now mortal, My Lord."

"Yes, I supposed. It does not matter now; my enemies have either died, fled the country, or are captured. I will set about making more Horcruxes in due time. For now, I need to tighten my rule over the Wizarding World."

Voldemort turned away from Snape, pacing the floor in front of his throne. Snape watched him with wary eyes.

"I need to know if I can trust you again, Severus. I won't ever trust anyone the way I did before the war, but I have an important job for you if you are able to handle it."

Snape fell from the chair onto his knees. If what Voldemort had told him was true, there wasn't much room for traitors in the Dark Lord's new regime.

"My Lord, I have always been your most faithful servant."

Voldemort snorted in unbelief, but stopped pacing. He sat in his throne, his red eyes on Snape's face. He had to see Snape's reaction to his new plan.

"Severus, you have been Headmaster at Hogwarts since we took control of the Ministry. But now I require another service from you."

"Anything, My Lord."

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said, waving away Snape's devotion. "I will take over the running of Hogwarts from here on out. You will go to the ministry and act as the head over there. From now on, Hogwarts will be the capital of the Wizarding World, not the Ministry. You will answer to me in all things."

Snape nodded.

"When do you want me to leave, My Lord?"

"Now," came the answer.

Snape got to his feet, still trembling from fear. He bowed to his Master, and as custom, began to back away towards the door. Voldemort turned away from Snape, making to go back into his bedchamber. Suddenly he stopped, and turned to face Snape again.

"Severus? Tell me what you know of the Mudblood."

Snape stood, his face contracted with confusion.

"The Mudblood, My Lord?"

"Hermione Granger."

Snape's eyes narrowed; after everything he still held a deep grudge against Hermione for being Potter's friend. She helped to make his overgrown head even bigger than it already was.

"She's an insufferable know-it-all, and has to prove that she's right every time. She can't stand being proven wrong. Most of the Gryffindors who knew her liked her well enough: they said she was pretty and unfailingly kind. It always surprised me how she and Potter managed to stay friends all those years."

Voldemort nodded, pondering the new knowledge he had just received. He turned away from Snape again, this time going into his bedchamber without a backwards glance. Snape stood in the door for another moment more, then sighing, left the office to prepare for his departure.

* * *

Voldemort sat on the edge of his bed, trying to figure out how he could incorporate Snape's knowledge of the Mudblood into his plan. Using Legilimency, he looked into her dreams once more. She was having a fitful sleep, tossing and turning from one nightmare to the next. She was seeing her friends die all around her and hearing the screams in the blackness of the night. Being the only one that was spared was unbearable to her, and she prayed for it all to end.

_Intense dream for one so young… But then when I was her age I had killed my father already._

Using his mind, he conjured up new images and inserted them into her dreams. Hermione thought that she was slipping from a nightmare into a new dream, instead of knowing the truth- that she was being fed images to fulfill Voldemort's dark purposes.

_Hermione was walking through the silent Hogwarts grounds, her two friends walking at her sides. Her heart rejoiced at the sight of them alive and laughing with her once more. Suddenly the scene disappeared and she saw Ron and his ex- girlfriend Lavender Brown in a deserted hall before the war had started. She looked around her and saw the Burrow, decorated for Christmas._

_She didn't see Harry, or anyone else, for that matter, so she walked right up to Ron._

"_Ron, what's going on? What's _**she**_ doing here?"_

_Ron ignored her, leaning in closer to Lavender, a smile on his face. Hermione's stomach seemed to sink to the floor as she realized what was about to happen. Ron's lips met Lavender's and Hermione let out a small scream of pain. She caught sight of a wizard calendar on the wall and moved in closer to see the date. It was Christmas Eve, the one where she and Harry had almost been killed at Godric's Hollow._

"_NO!"_

_The dream went dark, only to show a barely lit forest clearing. Hermione saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters gathered on one side, Harry standing unarmed on the other side. She saw the smirk on Voldemort's snakelike lips; saw Harry's pale face and like the other dream, knew what was going to happen before it did. Voldemort raised his wand, and still Harry did not move. Right as Voldemort was about to curse Harry, Hermione saw the courage in Harry's face die as he whipped out his own wand._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Hermione couldn't catch what happened next; it had happened too fast. The next thing she saw was Harry's body on the ground, his vacant expression staring up into the heavens. Why had his courage failed? He knew that Voldemort had to kill him, so why did he deliberately defend himself?_

"_No," Hermione sobbed. Ron had betrayed her; Harry had not been the hero everyone thought he was. She couldn't bear to think badly of her late friends._

"No!" She shrieked, jerking upright in her bed.

She was shaking so hard that her vision was blurry. What the hell kind of dream had that been? A movement by the door caught her by surprise, and she flung herself out of her bed and to her feet. Voldemort moved into the rays of moonlight coming from the window, an amused smiled on his face.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Hermione glared at him, unwilling to admit she had had a nightmare.

"I- I'm fine. I just had a rough dream, that's all."

Voldemort looked down at her pale, miserable face, and felt a feeble stirring within him. He sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him.

"Well come on then, sit. You can get it all out, it helps sometimes."

_Where did that come from? _He asked himself.

Hermione paused for a moment, but her doubts and fears from the dream still lingered. She sat down next to the Dark Lord and poured out the entire dream to him. When she had finished, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What does this all mean? I wasn't there when Ron went home for Christmas, so how could I see what he'd done? And I wasn't there when Harry faced you, either. Am I… Am I going mad?" she asked, her voice thin.

Voldemort hesitated. Now was not the right time to tell her that he had shown her the dream, or what she had seen was all real.

"Maybe their ghosts were trying to tell you something," he said gently. "You are more powerful than you think, Hermione. Don't doubt yourself."

Hermione stared at him in shock as he got to his feet. Voldemort handed her a small flask that he withdrew from his robes. Mistrust crept onto her features as she took it, and Voldemort laughed.

"It's for a dreamless sleep," he said, striding towards the door to the dormitory.

"Thank you," her small voice floated to him from the bed. "For listening."

Voldemort turned back to look at her. Hermione had a small smile on her lips, but it was shy and fleeting. Something burned in Voldemort's chest, and he simply nodded. He nearly ran for the stairs, fleeing her presence and the infuriating pull she seemed to have on him. Once he had reached the portrait hole he stopped, his chest heaving.

Was he, Lord Voldemort, feeling? But no, that was impossible; he hadn't felt true emotion since he killed his father. He shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the tendrils of emotion that clung to him. When he continued on out of the Gryffindor common room, his face showed no sign of the conversation he had just had.

* * *

After she had made sure the Dark Lord had left, Bellatrix detached herself from her hiding place in the shadows. Her eyes burning with fury, she stepped closer to where the Mudblood slept quietly. She drew her wand out of her robes, determined to finish the girl off then and there. She refused to have anyone else hold the Dark Lord's affections other than herself.

The curse was on her lips when her Dark Mark blazed on her arm. Swearing under her breath, Bellatrix vowed to get rid of the Mudblood as soon as she possibly could.

"The Dark Lord is _mine_," she hissed towards Hermione's sleeping figure, stomping over towards the door.

Her dark aura seemed to seethe on even after she had left the room.

**A.N.: Remember, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**A.N.: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it really helps me to keep going when I think I've lost inspiration :)**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked hard at the bright rays of sunlight shining through the window. Her eyes widened in unexpected delight; the sun hadn't shown since before the battle. She stood up, bringing the blanket with her and crossed over to the window, throwing it open. A light breeze ruffled her hair, and she smiled, breathing in deeply. She tried to go a little farther out onto the window-sill, but the sound of an object clattering to the floor caught her attention. A circular lump was protruding from underneath the blanket.

She knelt down to scoop it up, and realized that it was the flask Voldemort had given her the night before. The memories came flooding back through the barriers of sleep, and she dropped the flask, sprinting for the door. When she reached the Headmaster's office door, she paused, unable to go any further. In her hesitation, she failed to see Bellatrix approach her from behind.

Bellatrix shoved her roughly into the wall, holding her there by yanking Hermione's head back by her hair. Hermione whimpered in pain, though her eyes sparkled in hate.

"You deserve this pain, Mudblood," Bellatrix snapped, her face close to Hermione's. "How dare you presume that you can be in the Dark Lord's presence without cowering in fear? You are his worst enemy and should not be treated like a guest here."

Suddenly Bellatrix launched Hermione onto the floor. Hermione held back a sob as she felt a few of her ribs crack. Bellatrix laughed cruelly and tossed something in Hermione's direction.

"Pick it up, Mudblood."

Hermione felt the tip of her wand and all of a sudden she felt her courage and strength return. She shakily got to her feet to face Bellatrix, her expression emotion-less.

"You think that you have power just because I have given you your wand back? Foolish Mudblood, I am a pureblood and will never be bested by a Muggle-born!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Hermione just then saw how mad Bellatrix truly was. Her devotion to her master had driven her half-insane with a desire to please him, and to make him want her. It shone like a light through her eyes, and Hermione knew far Bellatrix would go to achieve her goals. She stepped back a few steps, as though Bellatrix's madness was contagious.

Bellatrix raised her wand and fired off a curse at Hermione, which Hermione deflected using a shield. Bellatrix fired curse after curse at Hermione, but Hermione refused to attack Bellatrix. As their fight wore on, it became increasingly hard for Hermione to remain solely on the defensive, and she grimaced, wondering what it would take for Bellatrix to stop her mad quest for revenge.

* * *

Voldemort's eyes flashed open, and almost immediately he knew something wasn't right. He got dressed and sauntered for the office door, taking his time, thinking that Bellatrix was simply taking care of a problem with the prisoners. He would never know that he was very nearly too late. As the giant stone eagle turned him around so he was facing the hallway, his mouth dropped open in rage.

Bellatrix was collapsing the ceiling over Hermione's head, and Hermione was standing completely motionless, refusing to defend herself.

_She still has a death wish, the idiotic girl!_

Voldemort acted so quickly that no other wizard would have been able to manage it. As the ceiling was crumbling towards Hermione's head, he whipped out his wand.

"Arresto Momentum!" he cried.

The stones moved at a considerably slower rate, and Hermione threw herself out of the way. A second later the fragments of the ceiling crashed onto the floor right where Hermione's head had just been. It was silent for a few moments as the three wizards took in what had happened. Voldemort's pent-up fury suddenly was too much for him to bear, and he towered over Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, what the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" he asked, his voice so low she could barely hear it.

Bellatrix let out a whimper as she fell face-first onto the stone floor.

"Master, I beg of you, do not kill me!"

"No, go on Bella, I want to hear your excuse. Your feeble, pitiful attempts at placating me won't possibly work this time, but I want to hear it."

Bellatrix's tears were rolling down her cheeks so fast she could hardly see. She racked her mind for a believable excuse, anything but the truth. Failing to find justification for her answers, she screamed out what she had wanted to say for a long time.

"My Lord, I love you! I have ever since I was a girl at Hogwarts, and now that I have finally reached your inner circle, now that I am one of the most trusted ones, you give your attentions to a filthy Mudblood!"

As soon as the words had left her lips Bellatrix wished she could retract them. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed; a laugh so icy and mocking that it sent chills down Hermione's spine. To Bellatrix, the laugh seemed to reverberate off the stone walls, filling the space in her ears with excruciating laughter.

"My dear Bella, you know that there is nothing in this world that could make me feel. I am the Dark Lord, and I am not chained by my emotions like a pitiful existence such as yourself."

Voldemort advanced towards Bellatrix, wand in front of him. Bellatrix attempted to scoot away from him, but his gaze held hers and she was rendered powerless.

"My Lord, I beg you have mercy on me!"

"I have no use for a servant who disobeys me, Bellatrix. You have disappointed me several times in the last few days, and that is inexcusable."

He raised his wand to give the final blow, but stopped when a hand covered his own. His eyes widened in shock as Hermione's warm chocolate eyes pleaded with him.

"Don't," she said softly.

"You would spare her life when she would take yours in that same instant?" Voldemort asked, intrigued.

"Yes. I despise Bellatrix, but I would not stoop so far down to her level as to wish her dead. Let her be, My Lord."

Voldemort waged a silent battle with himself.

_If I spare Bellatrix, would I lose face with my Death Eaters? But if I don't, the Mudblood would be displeased, and that would tamper with the plan._

Voldemort gave a heavy sigh, lowering his wand.

"Get out of my sight, Bellatrix, and don't let me see you anytime soon."

Bellatrix scrambled to her feet and sprinted down into the dungeons. She didn't stop until she had reached the dormitory she had claimed as her own.

Voldemort turned lazily towards Hermione, but became concerned when her eyes were unfocused.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Can't breathe…"

Hermione fell towards the floor, but Voldemort stopped her before she could make contact. Leaning over, he picked her up in his arms and carried her up into his bedchamber. He laid her on the bed, dismayed when he realized that she had fainted. Not knowing what could possibly be the matter, he used Legilimency to look back into Hermione's memories. Wincing over the cracked ribs, he swore quietly under his breath, taking out his wand.

* * *

Hermione was slowly coming back into the world of consciousness, her mind swirling with memories of the recent events. She remembered back to the previous night when Voldemort had shown the first gestures of kindness towards her. He had even called her by her name instead of 'Mudblood'.

_What's he playing at? He said himself that he couldn't feel… There's not enough humanity left in him._

Her weary mind traveled back to the fight this morning with Bellatrix. Voldemort had been so full with fury; it had seemed to occupy every fiber of his being. She shivered just thinking about how his eyes had looked when she stopped him from killing Bellatrix. And yet… when he had looked into her eyes the anger had seemed to ebb away, like a balloon letting its hot air out. Was it possible… could Voldemort be saved?

"Severus, she should be waking up soon. After that we have business to attend to with our prisoners in the Great Hall. I will name you as "minister" of magic and you will leave to head my followers that will work there," Voldemort said, his voice quite close.

Hermione jerked involuntarily at the sound of his disembodied voice. It did not go unnoticed by Voldemort or Snape, who moved closer. A cold hand pressed lightly against her forehead for a moment.

"The fever has nearly gone, My Lord," Snape said.

Hermione wanted to squirm at the thought of Snape touching her, but she knew that now was not the time for her to "wake up". She needed to hear more about Voldemort's plans.

"And you are certain of your plan, My Lord?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"Yes. If I can gain the girl's affections then I will have recruited a very powerful new follower."

_WHAT? This man killed everyone that I held dear to me, and he thinks he can win my affections? He has got to be deranged to think that I would ever see him as more than a cold-blooded murderer._

Unable to take anymore of Voldemort's plotting, Hermione snapped her eyes open. A quick glance around her revealed that she was lying on Voldemort's bed. She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Voldemort's red ones. He looked… relieved? But then again, he wanted to recruit her and wouldn't she be at her best if she was completely healthy? Her guard came back up and she swore never to let it down again in his presence.

She sat up gingerly, waiting for the stabbing pain of protest from her ribs. When no pain came, she looked up at Voldemort in shock. He had haughty smirk on his face.

"No need to thank me. Severus was the one who completely healed your ribs with his little potion."

Hermione looked over in the corner where Snape stood glowering at her. She had no problem shooting him a nasty sneer right back; the feeling was mutual. Voldemort laughed softly at the animosity between the two.

"Now now children, let's play nicely," he hissed.

Snape inclined his head respectfully; Hermione scoffed and tossed her mane of russet-colored hair. Instead of being angry, Voldemort merely found himself intrigued by her never-ending show of spirit and bravery.

"Come, we had business in the Great Hall. Severus, you go ahead and make sure everyone is ready while I attend to Miss Granger."

Voldemort didn't speak as Snape bowed and left the room, in fact, his eyes never left Hermione's face. Remembering her vow to never let her guard down, Hermione refused to meet his eyes. Voldemort got to his feet and crossed over to window, turning his back to Hermione. Hermione was dismayed to see that it was cloudy once more again outside.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to delay whatever Voldemort wanted to say.

"You've only been unconscious for a few hours. The potion shut down your system so it could repair your ribs painlessly."

Hermione nodded and fell silent.

"You must have been wondering why I have shown you "special" treatment, Miss Granger. If you were anyone else you would still be locked up down in the dungeons with the rest of your friends. I have seen how talented of a witch you are, and I plan to utilize that talent."

Voldemort turned to her now, his eyes upon her face. Feeling helpless, Hermione couldn't help but return his intense stare. She wondered briefly if she was under the Imperious curse, but discarded that idea when she realized his wand was nowhere in sight and his hands were at his sides.

"Join my ranks, Hermione. Become a Death Eater and embrace the darkness in you. I know that there is some in you; there is in all of us."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She knew that Voldemort had wanted to recruit her, but only the most trusted followers were invited to receive the Dark Mark. The full realization of what he had said finally resonated within her mind, driving her to her feet. Her fists were clenched so hard the knuckles had turned white, and her face was blotchy with anger.

"Do you really think I would join you, just like that? I have darkness within me, I realize that, but I am nothing like you!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do! How could I be Harry's best friend for all that time and work side by side with the people who fought against the darkness, against you? You have taken everything that I held dear, my best friends and my parents! You've underestimated once again, the power of love and of friendship."

Voldemort suddenly snapped and he was in her face towering over her, seeming to grow taller and more intimidating in his rage.

"Don't ever say that. That old fool Dumbledore always said the one thing I could never understand was love. What about love is there to understand? My mother died giving birth to me, she may have loved me but I will never know. My father never loved me or my mother, and I killed him for it. I have no other family, no one else who has ever shown me what love could be. Have I ever experienced love? No. Do I want to? No. Do I underestimate it? No, I don't. Don't dare to presume that you know me from what others have said."

Hermione faltered in her resolve. This was the closest she had ever seen Voldemort to being human. When she looked at him, she was able to see past the years of lies, cruelty, and darkness that he had gathered around him. She was able to see a man who had never been loved and who had no idea how to love anyone else in return. For a moment, the great Lord Voldemort was vulnerable, and Hermione had no idea how to understand him.

Voldemort saw the change in Hermione through her eyes, and he hated her for it. He didn't want to be pitied; he wanted to be feared. He wanted to lash out at her and make her hurt to make up for the ache she caused inside him.

"The dream you had the other night," he began. Hermione looked at him questioningly, her head cocked to one side. "I put in your mind using Legilimency. What you saw was all real, it happened. Before I killed Ron Weasley I tortured him for information on anything he knew about you, Hogwarts, or Harry Potter. When I searched his mind I found that memory from the recently passed Christmas. Quite amusing actually, wasn't he supposed to be madly and secretly in love with you? Seems that he felt less for you then you previously thought.

"And as for what you saw about Potter, that was my own memory from the night I killed him. I made it look as if it was coming from another's view so you wouldn't immediately suspect something was amiss. You saw for yourself how his courage failed, how he was too weak to face what he had to do in order to defeat me.

"So, before you tell me I have underestimated something, first look deep within yourself. Did you really know the people you assumed were your best friends, the ones who were supposed to know you better than anyone? It seems to me as if they were lying to you all along."

Hermione dropped to her knees, her face a mask of anguish. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving with the weight of her sobs. Voldemort turned his back on her, convinced his work was finished. At the door he glanced back at her, and was surprised to feel a sharp ache in his chest at the sight of her misery. Giving himself a furious shake, he reminded himself of who he was and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.


	5. Chapter Five

**A.N.: Well, what do you guys think? Any opinions? R&R please! :) Thanks to those who have been reviewing!**

Hermione felt as if she was an ice sculpture; she felt cold and completely unable to move. She was held in place by Voldemort's cruel words and she couldn't decide whether she believed him or not. It was a plausible story and he very well could have found the memory in Ron's head before he was killed. Voldemort assumed that he knew everything about Ron from the sparse memories he had seen in Ron's head, but he was wrong. He had to be.

Ron acted like a big prat a lot of the time, but Hermione had dealt with it. She had looked past it and loved him despite his shortcomings. She had been convinced that he felt the same way, and didn't the kiss they had shared during the battle prove it? However, Ron had gone home for Christmas Eve and it could have been quite simple for Lavender to arrange a time where she could make sure Ron was completely alone. But what if it hadn't been Lavender's idea? What if Ron had played a bigger part than she wanted to admit?

Hermione grabbed fistfuls of her hair and shook her head heatedly. She was going to go mad if she continued to second guess everyone around her like this. She had been best friends with Ron and Harry for too long to condemn them at the turn of a hat. Harry had lost courage in the face of death, but who wouldn't falter if they knew they would have to die without a fight? As for Ron, hadn't she forgiven him of many things, especially where Lavender Brown was concerned?

_But what if you're wrong and you really _**didn't**_ know them as well as you thought you did?_ A small voice whispered within her head.

Clenching her fists, Hermione scowled darkly at the wall across from her. She hated Voldemort for confusing her this way and making everything so much harder for her.

_If I could just kill him the world would be a much better place…_

The seeds of a plan began to form in her brilliant mind and her chin came back up, the fire replaced in her eyes. Voldemort had given her the offer to join him as one of his closest followers. That would give her the opportunity to stay by his side and study him, find his weaknesses, gain his trust, and eventually kill him.

_He's well pissed off at me now, though. He should brighten up a bit if I tell him I'll join him. The thing is, I'd really have to mean it and follow through with it…_

Hermione frowned and stomped her foot. In order to convince Voldemort that she was really ready to join his ranks, she would have to fake complete devotion. She wasn't sure how far she would have to go to prove herself, but she wasn't about to become a slave. The images of her parents and Ron and Harry suddenly shone in front of her, and she smiled fiercely. To avenge her loved one's deaths, she would do anything.

A slight knock on the door drove her to her feet. She realized at once that it was not Voldemort; he wouldn't knock on any door before entering, let alone to his own room. Dolohov stuck his head in the room, then came inside all the way and shut the door. Hermione was immediately wary, and slid her hand into her pocket where her wand was still hidden.

"The Dark Lord is holding a school meeting in the Great Hall. Come on," he said, coming closer.

He reached his hand up to touch her face and Hermione flinched away. Dolohov chuckled softly, not offended by her rejection. She glared at him in disgust, shouldering her way past him to the door.

"It's a pity you're a Mudblood," his jeering voice chased after her. "Otherwise I might have a bit of fun."

Hermione shivered and hurried out of the office. She walked briskly through the winding halls and was disheartened by the overall silence and melancholy that resided in the once cheery school. Once she reached the Great Hall, she gasped at how many of the students had returned. There were more Death Eaters present as well, so she assumed that they had been sent out to "return" the missing students. The teachers were in their normal seats at the High Table, but they looked uneasy. Hermione might have been able to convince herself that everything was the same if it wasn't for Voldemort's red-eyed stare that followed her into the Hall.

The students were sitting as they normally would; grouped by Houses. Hermione attempted to sit next to Ginny and George at the Gryffindor table, but Voldemort shook his head. He beckoned her with a crooked finger to the seat next to him.

"Hermione, what's going on?" George asked sharply, glancing up at her.

"I'll explain later," Hermione said out of the corner of her mouth as she moved away from the table.

She took the seat next to Voldemort, glaring at him as she sat down. He gave her a lazy smile as if nothing had happened between them and the heat in her glare intensified.

"Manners, Miss Granger," he said, regarding her with a slight tilt to his head.

Hermione ignored him, breaking eye contact. Looking out into the crowd, Hermione saw that almost every student was present, except for the ones who had been killed during the battle. Voldemort stood up and moved to the podium where Dumbledore had once addressed the school.

"Students of Hogwarts, you fought a brave battle the other day. I acknowledge that, but you have lost. There will be a new regime beginning, with myself at the head of it. Instead of the Ministry being the capital of the Wizarding World, however, our world will be managed from out of Hogwarts. I will remain here as Headmaster and supreme ruler, while Severus Snape will take over at the Ministry and do the work that is required of him there.

"Classes will continue on as usual at Hogwarts. The teachers have been reinstated to their posts, so it will be as if nothing has changed. However, there will be no more House Cup competition. Slytherin House will hereby win every year from this day forward, to show that we are the dominant and more pure House. You will also not be permitted to say the name Harry Potter. It is now a taboo and the consequences are severe to those who break that rule. I will know who said it and when, so do not underestimate my power.

"My Death Eaters will be allowed to patrol the corridors at their leisure as long as no serious harm befalls any student. You will address me as Headmaster, because my original name Tom Riddle is now a taboo as well as the name Voldemort. However, you may say Lord Voldemort if it is in respect.

"Any who wish to join my ranks will make a special request to my Death Eaters who in turn will speak to me. Be warned that few are honored with receiving the Dark Mark, so do not enter the ranks lightly. This is all, and I do not wish anymore magical blood to be spilt, so do try and adhere to the rules."

The students were all silent as they gazed at one another in shock. Each knew that they didn't have any other options but to submit, but they would do it reluctantly. Voldemort smirked as he looked out upon his new students, and he knew he was going to take great pleasure in running Hogwarts.

"You may all leave now. Dinner will resume as usual tonight and classes will start back up tomorrow. You will find that your common rooms and dormitories have been restored to their original state and are ready to be used."

Voldemort turned from the podium, and the students sat in shock for several seconds. No one dared to speak until George and Ginny rose to their feet, turned their backs on Voldemort and left the Great Hall. The whispers broke out as everyone else got out of their seats and moved as one mass towards the doors. The Death Eaters followed behind, looking like lions stalking their prey.

When everyone had left the room, Voldemort twisted to look over at Hermione. She met his level stare with a high chin and a frown. He laughed and came to take his seat next to her.

"Still haven't forgiven me, I see. You will in time, trust me."

Hermione resisted the urge to scoff and simply shrugged in response. Voldemort laughed again, sending chills racing down her spine.

"I've thought about what you said earlier," she said quietly.

Voldemort immediately stopped laughing, his eyebrows shooting up. His complete attention was on her, and she found herself staring right into his eyes. Once again she saw the vulnerability she had seen earlier, and she was no longer angry or afraid.

_Was Dumbledore right? Can Voldemort change?_

Voldemort returned Hermione's stare, and he found himself lost in the coffee brown depths. He wanted to be closer, but the sound of a voice speaking broke the spell over the two.

"My Lord? You asked to see me?" Severus Snape asked.

Voldemort felt a stab of annoyance at the interruption, but he was also relieved. He was feeling something foreign to him, and he was couldn't stand to feel any form of emotion.

"Yes, Snape. Wait for me in my office; I shall be there shortly."

Snape bowed and hurried out of the Hall, knowing he had interrupted something rather private. Hermione gave herself a tiny shake, which was not unnoticed by Voldemort. He smirked, giving himself an internal scolding.

"What was it that you thought about it?" he asked.

"Your… offer. I've decided to accept, My Lord."

Voldemort stared at her in shock. He had expected a refusal and maybe even a taste of her spirit that he admired so much. She had accepted so quickly; maybe she had chosen to believe the simple truths he had laid in front of her.

Hermione glimpsed the range of emotions that flitted across Voldemort's expression, though she couldn't place any of them. He finally settled on a cold triumph that she resented. She wished she could throw it all back in his face and tell him that she was only doing this so she could kill him. But she couldn't, not now. He would kill her without a second thought and find another talented student to recruit.

"Very well. You will not be participating in the normal lessons with your other classmates. You will come every morning after breakfast to my office and I will privately tutor you."

"Why? I haven't been here at all this year so I'm really behind in my studies," she protested.

"That's precisely why I will be teaching you. I can condense this year's lessons as well as teach you magic that you never dreamed to attempt. You will be more powerful that anyone in the world, besides myself, and I will keep some secrets to myself."

Hermione gaped at him; her, learning the Dark Arts? She recoiled from the idea in shock. Learning the Dark Arts went against everything she had ever known, went against what she stood for. What would Harry or Dumbledore think of her if they could see her now? Making a pact to join the one person they had sworn to defeat… At least her intentions were noble.

Voldemort saw the indecision on her face and fought the urge to persuade her that the Dark Arts were not as bad as everyone assumed. She wouldn't listen to him now, but maybe she would later, after experiencing the raw power that dark magic could bring. He rose to his feet, and she followed suit.

"You may return to your dormitory tonight, but it will be your last night there. Tomorrow you will move into the dormitory next to my office."

"But there isn't a dormitory next to your office," Hermione stated in confusion.

"There will be. Go now, and tell your friends that they may wander the corridors as they once did as long as they obey the rules. I meant it when I said I wanted Hogwarts to run as it normally did. This was my only home when I was growing up, and it would be cruel to deny anyone else the same experience."

He had unknowingly opened himself up to her again- what was it about her that made him feel? He couldn't understand the power she seemed to wield over him, to make him say things without the calculation he usually exercised. He turned away from her piercing stare and walked out of the Great Hall, eager to be away from her.

* * *

Hermione jogged up to the now repaired painting of the Fat Lady, whose once jolly demeanor had vanished.

"Password?"

"Erm…"

Hermione wasn't sure what the password was. Voldemort had neglected to tell her and she hadn't been present this year to know what the previous password was. She racked her brain for an answer, then sighed in defeat.

"I'll just wait until someone comes along with the password," she grumbled.

"Suit yourself."

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and whirled around, pulling out her wand. George and Ginny were standing behind her, surprised at the sight of her wand.

"Bit jumpy aren't we?" George asked with a frown.

"D' you blame her?" Ginny asked impatiently. "The password's Slytherin, Hermione. Bet Voldemort thought that'd be a right funny joke."

Hermione scowled; she knew Voldemort would think that was amusing. She stowed her wand back in her pocket and grinned at George.

"Sorry 'bout that. You can't be too careful anymore, I guess."

George didn't smile back, and Hermione saw the coldness in his eyes.

_He must still be grieving over Fred and Ron…_

"George, I'm so sorry about Fred. I'm- I'm really going to miss him," she said, tears springing to her eyes. "Ron too."

George sighed and ran a hand through his flaming orange hair. Ginny laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes as well.

"Thanks, Hermione. I have to ask though, what the devil were you doing with You-Know-Who?" he asked, suspicion in his eyes.

Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth, then gestured towards the portrait hole. He nodded and Hermione removed her hand from his face. She turned back towards the Fat Lady, who gave her a reproachful look.

"Got the password then, have you?"

Hermione ignored her and gave the password. The portrait swung open and revealed the whole of Gryffindor house waiting for them. Their whispers stopped as they saw Hermione and they rushed forward, telling her they were glad she was alright.

"Thanks everyone, and listen, I really appreciate it. But I'm exhausted and I need a nap before we all go down to dinner later."

Without another word she turned for the girl's staircase, George and Ginny right behind her. Ginny pushed George in between her and Hermione so the staircase wouldn't collapse on them. Once they were inside, Hermione shut the door firmly behind them.

"Silencio," she said, and a bubble of silence filled the air outside of the space they inhabited.

She turned to face George and Ginny, and apology on her face.

"Look I know I've been acting kind of suspicious lately, but I can explain. I've decided to join with him."

George's expression was outraged; Ginny's was confused.

"How could you, Hermione? This man killed my brothers and Harry! He even killed your parents! I thought you felt something for Ron."

Hermione's temper rose at the accusation in George's voice.

"I know that, and I don't need you to tell me, George Weasley. I did feel something for your brother, and that's why I'm doing this! He asked me join the Death Eater ranks, and that's not something that happens every day. I hate him just as much as you two do, and that's exactly why I agreed. I'm going to gain his trust, learn more about him, and when the time is right, I'm going to kill him."

George and Ginny looked at her in shock. They exchanged glances, and Hermione felt like screaming at them. They were supposed to be her friends; she had counted on them to support her in this. She didn't know how she was going to get through this without their encouragement.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione, and I shouldn't have immediately thought the worst of you. I understand your reasons for wanting to go after You-Know-Who, but give it up. We've lost, and we should just be submissive before we lose anything else. You do what you have to do, but make sure you don't lose yourself on the way."

Without another word, George pushed past her and out of the dormitory. Ginny made to follow him, but stopped in front of Hermione. She squeezed Hermione's shoulder in comfort and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, following her brother.

Hermione shook with emotion after they left. Why couldn't they just help her and believe in her? Did she truly have any other friends left? She collapsed on her bed, staring at the wall across from her. She didn't cry; she didn't think she had anymore tears left to shed. It seemed Voldemort was the only one who could understand what she was feeling now, and she hated it. Sighing, she rolled over onto her back and remembered how things used to be, back when everything was easier and she hadn't had to choose between the light and the darkness that was steadily growing within her.


	6. Chapter Six

**A.N.: Hey guys, sorry it look a while to get this chapter out. School's been kinda busy the past few days.. But here it is so enjoy!**

**Oh, and I've been told my writing is a bit too elegant. Any opinions? Shoot me PM or a Review.**

Voldemort paced the floor in front of Snape, who was shifting from one foot to the other in nervousness.

"Snape, I require one more service from you before you depart from Hogwarts."

Snape inclined his head in a tiny bow, an indication that he was ready to do his Master's bidding. Voldemort ceased pacing and gingerly picked up the ancient tome that was resting on his desk. He opened to a page and handed the book to Snape. Snape reverently took it and read the page, his eyes widening.

"Read it, Snape. Out loud."

"'The Anti-Aging Potion. Similar in many ways to the Aging potion but easily more powerful, this potion allows the drinker to decrease their age in appearance and in reality. Brewed overnight on a full moon, it requires a multitude of different ingredients which must all be inserted at the correct time otherwise the entire potion will be ruined. The Anti-Aging potion is a difficult potion to brew, and should not be made with a faint heart."

Snape looked back up at Voldemort, who had seated himself on his throne. He smirked down at Snape and flexed his fingers.

"Tonight is a full moon, Severus. I want this potion ready by tomorrow morning, and then you will depart for the Ministry. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, My Lord. How many years younger do you wish to be?"

"I want to look as I did when I was twenty-five, and I will tolerate no mistakes. You will combine this potion with an Everlasting Elixir, which will make the effects of the potion last forever."

"Understood. My Lord, what purpose is this potion going to serve?"

Voldemort stood; he was reluctant to disclose his full reasons to Snape.

"If I look the way I did before I split my soul, people will warm to my regime easier than if I look more like a snake. I was able to bewitch anyone I wanted, and I will do it again."

Snape nodded, bowed, and began to back away towards the door.

"Sunrise, Severus. Not a moment later."

"I understand."

The door quietly closed a moment later and the office fell silent. Voldemort adjusted himself in his throne and glared around at the walls. His main reason for wanting to be younger was because he thought it would pull Hermione to him more easily. Someone her age wouldn't be attracted to a man who looked more like a snake than a human being; someone who was more than thirty years her senior. Once again he asked himself why the girl mattered to him so much, but he reassured himself that it was a necessary part of the plan.

He needed someone to be his right-hand servant, someone who wouldn't betray him in any circumstance. Granted, Hermione might be a little harder to break than another witch or wizard would because she had been at the head of the resistance against him for most of her life. But then that was what made it fun, seeing her fight against him when she was so obviously intrigued, and there was no wizard as talented as she could be. Hermione would be a perfect servant, once she had been broken.

Voldemort had decided to convert the library above his bedchamber into Hermione's new dormitory. He wanted her close to him at all times because it would make it easier to sway her and bring her closer to him. Strolling over towards the staircase, he mounted it and paused at the entrance to what had been Dumbledore and then Snape's library. After glancing quickly over the store of books and determining that he did not need them, he took out his wand.

With a flick, he made the bookshelves attached to the walls disappear, leaving behind empty wall space. He removed all of the furniture, and when he was done, he was standing in front of an empty room. With a few waves of his wand he conjured up a four-poster bed, an exact replica of Hermione's current bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. He then furnished the room after the fashion of the school dormitories, reluctantly adding the Gryffindor symbol to the appropriate furniture. Regarding the room, he flourished his wand once more and one of the bookshelves returned to the wall opposite the bed, now filled with the books necessary for Hermione's new education.

He backed away to the foot of the stairs and sealed off the new room, placing a heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs. Placing his wand tip directly on top of the door, a Hogwarts school crest was embellished onto the wood. Pleased with his work, he smirked and headed over to his office door. As he neared the Great Hall, he heard the quiet buzzing of the student body eating.

Voldemort entered the Hall, and everyone immediately fell silent. He walked in the middle of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, going straight towards Hermione. She was sitting with two redheaded children he remembered vaguely as Weasleys. The three friends regarded him coldly, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"I have discussed manners with Miss Granger already, and it seems as if I will have to address you two as well. I do not care if you hate me as long as you show me respect. Boy, what is your name?" he asked George suddenly.

George did not appear frightened; he kept his gaze level with Voldemort's.

"George Weasley."

"Ah, one of the twins who own the joke shop. Your antics were amusing, my boy, and I look forward to seeing what you can create for me in my new regime. For now, you will return to your joke shop tomorrow and resume business as usual until I call upon you. You girl, you're known as Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, seeming to shrink the tiniest bit. She had inherited her brother's bravery, however, and did not break eye contact with him.

"I have heard of your spirit while fighting my Death Eaters. You will be a valuable warrior when the time comes. Miss Granger, you will come and sit at the High Table next to me, where you belong."

Hermione stiffened, but rose to her feet. She nodded at Ginny in farewell and gave George a long look, who squirmed under her gaze. Voldemort led Hermione up to the table and gestured to the seat to the right of him. The school began to speak again, shooting Hermione surprised glances, most of which she ignored. Once Voldemort had seated himself food appeared on all of the tables and the students forgot about Voldemort and turned to their meal.

"Haven't second-guessed yourself, have you?" Voldemort asked, not touching any of the food.

Hermione was busily helping herself and didn't reply right away. When she did, she still didn't look at him.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I did, would I?" she asked quietly.

Voldemort laughed softly, and it seemed to ring in her ears long after he had ceased to laugh. She glanced up and down the table, receiving looks of sympathy, confusion, and anger from the teachers. She avoided their stares and concentrated on eating her dinner. They were making her feel more alone than ever. How would she keep faith in herself if no one else did? The only friendly faces she could see in the student body were Luna and Ginny's. If she happened to glance anywhere else she was met with looks of astonishment or contempt.

_I am the bravest of any of you! _She cried internally. _I was on the run for almost a year trying to find the ways that would bring this man down. I watched the people I loved die in front of me by his hand, and still I have not lost faith! You can all give your contemptuous glares or shocked and sad stares, but I will not explain myself to any of you._

While she screamed this inner statement, Voldemort stole the chance to study her face unnoticed. Hermione looked healthy enough, but she had deep shadows underneath her eyes from sleep deprivation and her clothes hung baggily on her. She had an air of despair and hardship around her, and he suddenly felt the strong desire to take care of her and help her to not feel so alone. If anyone had bothered to look right at Voldemort's face in that moment, they would see someone lost in confusion and denial.

_She is nothing to me! She can't be… I am the Dark Lord, supreme ruler of the world, and I do not feel like a mere mortal. An adolescent Mudblood cannot change that, no one can. I must not lose sight of what I have gained, not now when I have everything I have ever wanted._

Voldemort turned away from her and did not speak to her or look at her for the rest of the meal. Hermione welcomed the silence and ate ravenously. When everyone had finished, they were smiling and happy as they departed to their dormitories. Hermione quickly located Ginny, George, and Luna waiting for her by the doors. She moved to join them, but Voldemort caught hold of her hand. An electric feeling shot through them at the contact, and Voldemort released her at once.

"Do not forget. You will report to my office when classes have started for your own training. Do not be late."

Hermione nodded curtly, still refusing to bow down to the evil ruler. She hurried off so she could walk with her friends, and Voldemort watched her go, a dark feeling catching hold of the empty space in his chest.

* * *

Hermione paced back in forth in front of the wall on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

_I need someplace safe where I can talk with my friends, somewhere we won't be interrupted._

The third time she passed in front of the wall Ginny caught her shoulder and pulled her towards the recently formed door. Once they were inside and settled on the plush cushions, Hermione spoke.

"Right, this might be the last night I can talk to you guys like this for a while, so anything you need to say should be said now."

Luna tilted her head, making her look even dreamier than before. Hermione fought the urge to laugh.

"What do you mean? We may have classes together and you're in the same dormitory as Ginny so at least you'll have her to talk to…"

Hermione shook her head sadly, getting off of her cushion. She began to pace again, her friends' eyes following her warily. She knew her plans wouldn't please them, but then again, she wasn't doing this for them. This was for her and for those that she had lost to Voldemort and his cause.

"Well first off, I won't be taking lessons with you lot anymore. Lord Voldemort wants me to take private lessons with him every day in his office. I'm also moving into a new dormitory he's making for me that's going to be right next to his office. The only time I'll ever be able to see you is at mealtime, and he most likely won't even let me sit with you."

George's eyebrows rose so far up his forehead that they disappeared into his mop of red hair. Ginny leapt to her feet in outrage, while Luna simply stared at Hermione, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"Hermione, you have to tell him no! You can't do it, that's too much time alone with him and he'll make you believe every word he says!" Ginny cried desperately, clutching at the front of Hermione's robes.

"Have you noticed how difficult it is to say no to Voldemort, Ginny?" Hermione asked dryly, prying Ginny's hands off of her robe.

George got to his feet, suddenly looking years older than he really was. He walked up to Hermione and placed a hand on shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I already told you to do what you need to, Hermione. I'm not going to object to anything you decide to do, but be careful. You're playing with the fire here, and sooner or later you're bound to get burned." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as George moseyed towards the door. He checked around to make sure no one was watching, then left and shut the door firmly behind him. There was an awkward silence as the three girls wondered what to say. Hermione glanced down at her feet, nervously shuffling them against the cold stone floor.

"Well I guess I'm not looking for your approval, but I am looking to see if you are still my friends. I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys."

Ginny shot Hermione a sharp look and Luna got her feet as well. They both walked towards Hermione, backing her up against the opposite wall. Ginny grabbed the front of her robes again in a fierce grip and Hermione didn't dare squirm away. There was a fire burning in Ginny's eyes, and even the normally unemotional Luna appeared upset.

"You listen to me, Hermione Granger. I have known you since before my first year at Hogwarts, and we've been friends ever since. If you think that just because you decide to do something crazy and dangerous and potentially fatal that I'll stop being your friend, maybe you really are crazy." Ginny growled, her face in Hermione's.

"I know you Hermione, and I don't think you'd do anything to betray us," Luna said quietly.

Hermione nodded and Ginny released her robes, still glaring at her. Hermione bit back a smile, but then burst out laughing. Ginny and Luna joined her, and Hermione hadn't felt so happy since before the battle. Suddenly there was a slight tremor in the floor, and Voldemort appeared in front of them. Luna let a small squeak and the girls instinctively shifted closer to each other.

"Miss Granger, you have been warned against using my name without the appropriate prefix, have you not?" he asked, his cold scarlet eyes flashing.

"Yes, My Lord and I will take whatever punishment you decide to give me," Hermione said coldly.

_Damn, I forgot about the new taboo._

Voldemort appraised her, his head tilting to the side. A small smile stole onto his lips, sending chills through every girl.

"No, I won't punish you, but this is your last warning. It's almost curfew time, however, and I would not want to be caught out of bed after hours. Filch is no longer the most serious threat that walks these halls after dark."

Without another word he Disapparated again. The girls waited another moment, they all visibly relaxed. Letting out nervous giggles, they headed towards the door.

"Urgh, he's so slimy. How can you stand to be so close to him, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a snort.

"It's difficult, trust me," Hermione reassured her.

But as they were walking back to their common rooms, she thought that when Voldemort had appeared she wanted nothing else but to be closer to him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A.N.: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting(haha lots of thanks :)) A special thanks to Nerys for your very helpful review!**

Voldemort awoke as the sun rose, his heart hammering in his chest. He slowly sat up, his mind still full of the dream he had just had. He cursed himself for neglecting to take his Sleeping Draught, which he had taken every night without fail since he killed his father. He did not regret murdering his father and grandparents, but he still didn't want to be plagued by the dreams that came with a murder.

The scary part was he couldn't decide if he could classify this dream as a good dream or a nightmare. Hermione had been there, but they had been… intimate. A shiver ran through him at the memory of the heat he had felt, and he began to wonder… But no. She was only part of the plan, nothing more.

Something tugged at the back of his mind, something important that he had forgotten in sleep. Voldemort struggled to remember what it was, casting a look out at the rising sun outside. He leapt to his feet, suddenly remembering. He tugged on his robes and hurried out into his office. Too keyed up to sit down, he began to pace back in forth, shooting glares at the office door every few seconds.

_I haven't been this anxious for news since I was waiting for the news of Dumbledore's death… Snape had better hurry if he values his life._

Just as he growing to the point of impatience where he simply couldn't take it anymore, there came a soft knock at the door of the office. Snape stuck his head through the crack in the door, his paling at the sight of his Master's anger. He came to stand in front of Voldemort, a flask clutched in his hands.

"Took you long enough," Voldemort growled, snatching the flask away from Snape's shaking hands.

"Forgive me, My Lord. There was a complication with the potion, and it created an obstacle with one of the instructions."

Voldemort stopped scrutinizing the flask to stare at Snape. His servant was sweating slightly with nervousness; had something gone wrong? He set the potion down on the desk and drew his wand, aiming it directly at Snape's heart.

"You will tell me the truth, Severus," he said silkily while Snape quaked on the carpet. "Did everything go as planned with the potion, or was there a problem that will inhibit its abilities?"

"N-No, My Lord. There was merely a slight confusion with an ingredient, but I was able to catch myself before it was too late."

Voldemort nodded and made to tuck his wand back into his robes. Instead of pocketing the wand however, he whipped his wand like a whip through the air and directed it at Snape.

"Crucio," he said coldly.

Snape writhed on the floor in pain, his jaw clenched in the effort to remain quiet. Voldemort smiled at the sight of Snape's pain, though in reality, he truly felt nothing. He let the torture continue for a few more moments, then lifted the curse. Snape didn't move from his position on the carpet, panting softly from the pain and exertion.

"I have not used any Unforgivable Curses in order to make face with the students here, Severus, but do not think that I have become soft. I am still the Lord Voldemort of everyone's worst nightmares, and I will not hesitate to strike down anyone who displeases me."

Without another word he popped the lid off of the potion, which let loose tiny coils of suppressed smoke into the air. Looking over the top of the potion into Snape's dark eyes, he hesitated. Had his deepest suspicions been right and had Snape been working for Dumbledore the entire time? Snape would have had to live a hard double life and have been well-practiced in Occlumency to fool _him_, though.

Without giving himself the chance to doubt even more, Voldemort tipped his head back and swallowed the contents of the flask. He became suspicious when he felt nothing, but then Snape gasped in surprise. The flask slipped from his fingers as he felt a slight burning sensation throughout his limbs as they reclaimed some of the muscle he had lost with age. There was a pressure on his face as the snake-like features he had gained vanished. He smirked as he saw his nose grow before his very eyes. His vision wavered for a moment, then transitioned from the permanent red he had seen for so long to seeing normal color.

With trembling hands, Snape handed Voldemort a small hand mirror. Voldemort's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of his former self. A small, cunning smile stole onto his now normal pink lips.

_No one will be able to stop me now._

Voldemort set the mirror down and whirled around for his throne. He settled himself into it, looking incredibly smug and pleased with himself.

"Very well done, Severus. You have done your job and you may now leave for the Ministry. I will be in touch with my new orders."

Snape swept Voldemort a magnificent bow, then turned and Apparated on the spot. Voldemort frowned- when he had taken over Hogwarts the wards protecting the castle must have dissolved.

_I'll have to change that. I don't want my enemies having the ability to just pop into the castle whenever they fancy. I'll find a way to make the wards admit only me or those who have my "Mark" on them._

Too keyed up to attempt sleeping again, Voldemort rose and walked over the stairs that led to Hermione's new room. He opened the door to the gloomy looking room, glancing around at the bare walls. He didn't want to let Hermione furbish the room herself; who knows what filth she might choose to decorate with? She was a bleeding Gryffindor, for crying out loud, and Harry Potter's ex-best friend to boot. He smirked, an idea coming to him.

Raising his wand, Voldemort muttered the appropriate incantations, seeing the results decorate the walls. He wanted to remind Hermione of whom she was dealing with, and that he was not someone to be fooled with. When he was finished he stood back and admired his handiwork. A large Slytherin banner hung on the wall, representing his great ancestor in who he had found his idol as a Hogwarts student. A large impression of the Dark Mark was burned into the wall, an ever-present reminder to Hermione that she was under his control now.

A gong sounded, which meant that students were finished with breakfast and were now on their way to their lessons, which meant Hermione was on her way. Voldemort had warned her not to be late, and he trusted that she would take his threat seriously. He headed over to the door, closing it with a snap behind him. Seating himself on his golden throne, his eyes rested on the door as he waited. He was not kept waiting long.

Hermione hesitated outside of the Dark wizard's office. Once she opened this door, she would have to pretend; every word that fell from her lips would have to be a lie. Did she really want that?

_Would it really be a lie? Or would it just be embracing the dark side of me, as he puts it? But no, I am stronger than this and I will not give in._

Tossing her head back, she opened the door and let herself into the office. She let out a very audible gasp as she saw Voldemort was waiting for her, a small smile on his lips. With a wave of his wand, the watch that he held in his hand disappeared.

"You're a bit late, Miss Granger. Do try and hurry more tomorrow. And I see you have neglected to knock before entering. Potter's manners were atrocious, but I didn't know that extended to his friends as well. That shall be one of the first things I will have to teach you," he said coldly.

Hermione was torn between wanting to roll her eyes and tremble in fear. This _definitely _wasn't a side of him she had seen before and she didn't want to know what his way of teaching her "manners" would be. So she swallowed back her pride and took the opportunity to study his face.

Voldemort looked like the man he could have been, a normal human being. He had a chilling sense of beauty about him, and Hermione was drawn to it. His dark hair had the tiniest wave to it, making it look even glossier. His nose was perfect, not too long like Ron's had been, and she winced at the memory. His body was well-defined; she could see the muscle through his robes, but they weren't disgustingly big. She saved his eyes for last, and as she tried to make sense of the dark depths, she was reminded of who she was dealing with. In his eyes she saw coldness and no other human emotion, and she flinched away in discomfort.

Voldemort saw the way Hermione's eyes roamed about his new body and he smirked in pleasure.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly.

Hermione blushed and immediately lowered her gaze and Voldemort chucked softly. This was proving to be more entertaining that he had first thought.

_I did this mainly to sway you, Granger. You'd better appreciate it._

"On with our lessons then. You have accepted my offer to join me, but you have had no training whatsoever in the Dark Arts, unlike the majority of my followers. Also unlike my followers however, you are a very bright and talented witch, Granger. I can teach you things I would never even be able to speak to some of my servants about. You will be my protégé, and when I'm finished with you we will be unstoppable."

_Well, mainly me, anyways. I have full intentions of keeping you by my side, though._

Voldemort saw the desire in Hermione's eyes at the thought of knowledge and power. With a slight jump, he realized that he had worn that exact same expression when he had been her age. Unfortunately, he had also had enough of a dark side by then to embrace the power and all its beautiful consequences, unlike her. That was why he swore to keep her by him at all times as he nursed the dark seed that was currently growing within her.

Hermione couldn't help herself; the thought of the power that he was holding within her range was intoxicating. She wanted to reach out and take it, but something was holding her back. She scowled, her darker half cursing her better half for being so weak.

_I'm doing this for Harry and Ron and Fred and my parents. I will not give into Voldemort's madness._

_**But why not? You're already avenging your friends, so why not gain more power while you're at it? It can only be an added bonus.**_

_BECAUSE! I am not so weak as to give in to evil at a moment's notice._

Voldemort saw and heard her internal battle with glee. She had no idea that he was a practiced Legilimens; that just by looking at her he could hear every little thought her brain happened to conjure. This was the first time he had been able to get through though; her mind had been an impenetrable fortress up until now. He saw her determination to oppose him in her mind, but also in the way she threw back her shoulders and the lift in her chin. His mood soured a bit, but it at least meant that she was already torn.

"I have heard of your brilliance from many sources and I do not doubt it, but I myself do not know where your level of skill stands. I do know that you were the brains behind most of Potter's successes against me; he lacked the proper genius needed."

"Harry was very smart," Hermione said, stung.

Voldemort smiled, inclining his head.

"Yes, but was it to the point of genius? I think not, my dear. As I was saying, the way for me to determine where to begin our lessons is for me to test you myself."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she clenched her fists. Voldemort was expecting her to duel him? She would fail before the first spell was cast; dueling was Harry's thing, not hers. Voldemort stood and with a wave of his wand, the office set-up disappeared to make way for what looked like a classroom. Hermione glanced around and saw it was stocked with Dark Arts items and textbooks on curses. Voldemort took up a position across from her and waited for her to draw her wand.

Reluctantly Hermione slid her wand out from her sleeve where she kept it at all times now. They bowed to one other, then took up defensive positions. Hermione was silently raging through all the curses and hexes she knew how to perform. She nearly missed Voldemort's first move.

"Crucio!" he bellowed.

_What the hell? He's using the Unforgivables?_

Hermione ducked low to dodge the curse and scrambled back to her feet in time to deflect another curse.

"Protego!" she screamed.

A haze of silver surrounded her and the curse rebounded at Voldemort, who flicked his wand to make the spell dissipate. Hermione racked her brains for a curse to use; the Unforgivables were clearly out of the question.

"Confringo!" the spell hit a large glass beaker, which exploded and sent shards of glass raining down at Voldemort, who reached up to protect his face.

"Diffindo!" she cried, causing the robes over Voldemort's arm to slash open, leaving a deep cut.

She felt a small sense of happiness as she watched the blood stream out of his arm, but her joy was short-lived. She barely heard the curse he muttered, but the next thing she knew, she was down on the ground, writhing in pain. Voldemort glared down at her, assuming the fight was over. He approached her flailing body as he released the curse so he could heal his arm.

"Episkey," he murmured over his arm.

He bent down next to her, a smug smirk on his face. Hermione felt a flash of white hot anger at his assumption that he had automatically won.

"Imperio," she whispered, watching as his body stiffened and he came under her control.

She ordered him to stand up and move across the room hopping on one foot, then to stop and do jumping jacks. She wondered what else she could do while she had the Dark Lord under her control.

_Kill him._

Hermione straightened up, tension causing her muscles to grow ridged. It was a tempting idea, to kill her enemy at this very second and be done with it.

_**Go on, do it. The world will be rid of him, and they'll all love you. They'll probably give you his place at the head of our world. Think of the power that comes with that, and not having to share it with anyone…**_

_But that's not me and won't ever be._

Dreading what his reaction would be when he realized what she had done, Hermione lifted the curse. Voldemort swayed slightly, shaking his head. No one had ever had the audacity to try and control him, and he had never experienced the effects of the curse. Not that anyone who had ever tried was left alive afterwards anyways. He shook his head more forcefully, finally ridding his brain of the fog that seemed to cover it.

Hermione quaked where she stood, waiting for her punishment. She would welcome death still at any time, but she wanted it to be quick and painless. Voldemort tilted his head to the side, his long fingers clutching his wand. Suddenly he tipped back his head and laughed- the first real laugh she had ever heard come out of his mouth. She missed the fact that his laugh was filled with happiness because she had let the darkness take control. She, Hermione Jean Granger, had performed an Unforgivable Curse. And he was absolutely delighted.

"You've completely shocked me, Granger. Before now I would have never believed that Hermione Granger would dare utter an Unforgivable. Don't get too used to this though, because the only people who have ever even tried to attempt cursing me have ended up dead. However, I enjoy your spunk and your talent and you're just a bit too valuable to get rid of at the moment."

He twirled his wand and they were suddenly back in his normal office setting. He took a seat at his throne and gestured to the chair that had appeared in front of it.

"I can tell that you're pretty well off with dueling, though that could use some work. For now, you need to study these books."

A generous stack of books appeared on the desk next to them and Hermione raised her eyebrows. The only title she could recognize was _Magick Moste Evile_, but some of the other spines read _The Dark Arts Unfurled_, _An Understanding of Dark and Complex Spells_, and _The Slytherin Book: All a Good Slytherin Needs to Know._ She rolled her eyes at him, picking up the Slytherin book.

"A Slytherin book? Honestly, what good is this going to do me? I'm a Gryffindor, so I don't even like Slytherins, let alone a bloody book about them."

Voldemort glared at her- why on earth did she think she could address him like this?

"Hermione, I have warned you about your attitude towards me. I am tired of talking about it."

Hermione didn't hear him say an incantation, but suddenly she gripped her head in pain. It felt as if someone was driving a spike through her brain, but she forced herself to grit her teeth and glare straight back at Voldemort. He looked at her in surprise, shocked that she wasn't completely incapacitated. He peered into her thoughts to see what was running through her mind.

_Right, so he's got to be attacking my mind using Occlumency, like he did with Harry's. What did Dumbledore tell Harry to do? Think of something else and focus completely on it…_

Hermione began singing an absurd Muggle song at the top of her mental voice, causing Voldemort to inwardly cringe. He dug deeper into her mind, trying to find the memory where Potter had told Hermione and Ron Weasley of what Dumbledore knew of Occlumency. Hermione re-doubled her attempts to block him, and he found himself thrown from her mind. Voldemort leaned back against his chair, his chest heaving with the exertion of trying to fight Hermione.

_She has a strong willed mind for a Mudblood and someone who's supposedly never studied Occlumency._

Hermione shook herself to rid herself of the feeling of being read like an open book. She didn't like the way Voldemort had thought he could just look into her mind and take whatever he pleased. On the other hand, she was entranced by the idea of attacking someone's mind. It was a person's last defense before they completely snapped, and would give the attacker ultimate domain over their victim's mind.

"You have surprised me again, Granger. I was not expecting you to break from my torture and cast me from your mind."

"How… did you do that?" Hermione gasped. "Attack me with your mind, I mean? I didn't even know that was possible."

Voldemort smirked at the flaw in her knowledge.

"Yes of course it's possible, you simple minded girl. It takes years of practice though, and requires your complete focus and concentration. We'll add that to the list of things to teach you since you are so obviously intrigued by it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the word "simple-minded". It reminded her of the last Divination lesson she had taken and the simpering fool Trelawney's remarks about how she was simple and closed minded. Voldemort smiled as he too saw the memory; Hermione had forgotten he could read her mind with the eye-contact.

"For now you can go to your dormitory and read the books I assigned you. I expect them to be finished by tomorrow and for you to be able to tell me what the books are about and why I had you study them."

Any other student would have dropped to their knees and pleaded for mercy then and there because they could not complete the task. Hermione, however, lifted her chin up in recognition of a challenge. She knew she could do it because, after all, she was the brightest witch in her year. Voldemort nearly smiled at the sight of her ambition written plainly on her face. He was counting on her ambition to sway her to their side, on her thirst for knowledge about things that only he could teach her, which naturally would come at a price.

"Wait, I don't have a dormitory unless you're talking about Gryffindor Tower," she said slowly, confused.

"Ah, yes. I was going to clear away a space for you next door to my office for you to have, but I decided against it. I converted the library above my office for a chamber for your own personal use," he said gesturing towards the stairs.

Hermione paled considerably. He expected her to use a dormitory that was located directly above his? On top of that they were to spend countless hours together for her lessons, and maybe even eat together if he refused to let her sit with her friends? She didn't know if she could stand to be around him that much. It could severely damage all her plans. But then again, maybe she could find some way to bend this to her advantage.

Voldemort wondered what she was thinking and attempted to see into her mind. To his amusement, she had placed hard barriers against his entry into her head. He was pleased that she was proving to be such an adept student so quickly.

"Hurry up, and take those books with you," he said impatiently, getting up and heading towards the stairs.

Hermione staggered under the weight of the books and followed her Master up the stairs. She gasped when she saw the room he had prepared for her, half in awe and half in repulsion. The bed was sumptuous and inviting and a warm fire waited for her. She frowned over the Slytherin decorations and admired the Dark Mark on the wall.

_I hate what the Mark stands for, but he did create an ingenious way of making himself known._

Hermione was itching to run to the bookcase and ponder over all the books Voldemort had left for her- even if they were books on the Dark Arts. There was just so much she didn't know, and she hated feeling uneducated. Voldemort chucked at the look on her face and the thoughts in her head; she had forgotten to bar her mind against him in her excitement. He was struck once again by how much she reminded him of his teen self.

_Yes, and look what happened to me. I became the Lord of all things Dark, the most powerful wizard in the world. Hermione will go far under my wing, if she'll let me take control._

"These are for your own personal use and you have Lord Voldemort's promise that you will not be bothered here. Unless it is by me and I will come and go as I please," he said, taking the books from her hand with a wave of his wand.

He set the books down on the table next to her bed and she turned to him, her face and mind guarded once more. He frowned, and a burning desire to know what she was feeling came over him. He moved closer to her and touched her face lightly, relishing her surprise. Hermione didn't move away though, and Voldemort suppressed the urge to smirk. He leaned in closer to her face and she tensed in anticipation.

_What am I doing? _She internally screamed.

Voldemort lifted his wand to her face level and blew on the tip, releasing a silvery blue powder. It settled on Hermione's face and she blinked, her eyes suddenly closing without her approval.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Granger," Voldemort whispered as she collapsed into his arms.

He lifted her petite body against his chest and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently.

"We'll see who's in control now," he murmured in her ear, his fingertips grazing her chin as he pulled away and left the room.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Hermione turned over fitfully in her sleep, her dreams haunted. Voldemort watched her from his seat across the room, a small smile on his lips. The dream he had given her would tap into her own power; the more powerful you were, the more frightening the dream would become. He was tempted to peer into her mind to see what she was seeing, but decided against it. Not even he was that masochistic. Suddenly there came a soft knock at the door, and Voldemort's eyes flashed red for a brief moment. He had left specific orders that he was not to be disturbed unless the matter required his immediate attention, of course.

"Damn the infernal wretch! If the dream does not end of its accord then my entire plans will be set back... I'll kill him!"

He crossed over to the door in a few steps and gently wrenched the door open. Sliding outside, he glared at Dolohov, who cowered in fear at the sight of his Master's anger.

"F-forgive me, my Lord. T-there has been an uprising in the dungeons..."

"You cannot put down a simple revolt, Dolohov? My, my we certainly are becoming incompetent."

Dolohov bowed low to hide the sweat that was beading on his upper lip. The less fear you showed Lord Voldemort, the better. Voldemort sighed heavily and pushed past Dolohov.

"You will be spared this one time, Dolohov. Do not disappoint me again, because I will not be so merciful."

Dolohov straightened up, wiping his lip as his did so."You are most kind, my Lord."

"Kindness had nothing to do with it."

Dolohov cast a look at the closed door behind him, then hurried out the door after his Master.

* * *

_Hermione ran feverishly through a thick cloud of fog, trying desperately to find a way out of the impossi__ble maze. Screaming in frustration, she collapsed on the ground in a sobbing heap._

_"Is this how I'm going to die?" she wondered aloud._

_"You can't die, Hermione. This is a dream, remember?"_

_Hermione jerked upright, staring off into the fog. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm surprised you haven't recognized my voice by now, Hermione. I thought we were better friends than that."_

_"Harry?"_

_Her deceased friend appeared from the fog, walking towards her. His expression seemed a little off, but she ignored it as she threw herself at him._

_"Harry, I've missed you so much!"_

_He did not return her embrace and she pulled back, finally sensing that something wasn't right._

_"Harry, is everything okay?"_

_"No, its bloody well not okay. I'm dead in case you've forgotten!"_

_Hermione staggered back from the venom in his voice, tears pricking her eyes._

_"Of course I haven't forgotten! You were my best friend, how could I?" she cried._

_"You know, now that I think about it, you weren't my best friend. The whole time you were just using me to get closer to Ron. You were using me!" he said, his voice growing louder with each word._

_"No, Harry I-"_

_"Stop lying, Hermione. I know that's what you did, so save us both the trouble. And if you were really my friend, you wouldn't have teamed up with Voldemort right after I died. He was my enemy Hermione! He killed me, my parents, your parents, even Ron! You're pathetic, so don't even try and associate yourself with me anymore."_

_Without another word, he turned and walked away without a second glance. Hermione let the tears flow freely over her cheeks now. After everything that they'd been through, he accused her of using him? Some friend..._

_"Hermione, darling. Don't cry."_

_Hermione sobbed even harder at the sound of her mother's voice. She could take the meanness and disappointment from Harry Potter, but not from her parents._

_"Mum? Dad?"_

_They appeared on either side of her, small smiles on their faces._

_"We are so proud of you, Jellybean," her father said. Hermione smiled at the sound of her nickname for her middle name._

_"You are?" she asked in shock._

_"Of course," her mother replied, sliding an arm around her shoulders._

_"You've been so strong in spite of everything. We know you'll do what's right."_

_They stepped away from her and took each other's hand. Hermione lurched forward and seized their sleeves in an iron grip._

_"You can't leave me again! Please, stay."_

_They gently pulled out of her reach and smiled gently at her again._

_"We don't belong here anymore, Jellybean. You still have work to do. We'll miss you, but we have to leave now."_

_Turning back to the fog, they disappeared within its depths once more. Hermione fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands._

_"What else can you give me? What else do you have to torture me with?" she screamed out to the fog._

_"Blimey, Hermione. I'm right here, you don't have to yell."_

_Sucking in a breath, Hermione turned to face her new torturer. Ron's face swam in front of her eyes, and her breath hitched._

_"Ron, I really miss you."_

_"Its alright, Hermione. You don't have to lie."_

_Hermione's eyes overflowed with tears, and this time she didn't try to stop them. Both of her best friends had accused her of lying to them, what was next?_

_"Ron, what are you talking about?"_

_"C'mon Hermione, don't make this harder than it has to be. Just admit you love him and it'll be okay."_

_Hermione frowned through her haze, her brow furrowing._

_"What? You know I love you... I told you so at the battle, don't you remember?"_

_Ron shook his head, smiling ruefully._

_"No, I know. I know you meant what you said then too. But, things have changed a bit since I died, haven't they?"_

_"Of course not! There is no one else, Ron!"_

_"Yes, there is, even if you refuse to admit it to yourself."_

_Ron moved closer to her, his breath tickling her ear. Hermione shuddered at his nearness as he whispered a name in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock and she stumbled backwards._

_"No. Its not true," she said brokenly._

_"It is though, and you know it, deep down. You've moved on, and even though you picked the complete wrong person, I understand. You can't waste your whole life missing people who have gone, Hermione, or you'll make yourself sick. It's not right or natural. My time is up already, and I have to leave... Be happy, alright?" he said, pressing a small kiss to her forehead._

_The tears threatened to overwhelm her as she watched the man she had given her heart to walk away from her for the last time. Once more she was alone and she wanted to scream and rage, anything to get rid of the awful feeling inside of her. She stood like that for quite some time, though she didn't know how long the dream was actually lasting._

_"Tears don't suit you, my dear."_

_Hermione spun around to see the one person she was dreading to see. Anger rose within her in a huge wave, and she launched herself at him._

_"You complete arse! How could you do this to someone? How can you be so inhumane?"_

_He rose a delicate eyebrow at her as if to say, "Really? Dark Lord, duhh." She growled savagely and turned away from him._

_"Of course. I forgot, you have no feeling. Are you happy now? Now that you have taken everyone and everything from me?"_

_"I vaguely recall you saying those exact words not too long ago, Granger. I doubt you are as broken as you say," he said, rolling his eyes._

_Hermione bit off the furious words she wanted to scream at him. She began to pace in a tight circle to avoid looking at him._

_"You haven't lost everything, by the way."_

_She stopped to stare at him in surprise. He moved closer to her, a smirk on his beautiful face. She was frozen in place, unable to move as he slid an arm around her waist and jerked her to him._

_"You still have me," he whispered._

_"Forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy at that revelation," she said sarcastically._

_He chuckled in her ear, and she involuntarily shivered as chills raced down her spine, something Voldemort did not miss._

_"Your body's reaction speaks differently, Granger. You can say whatever you want, but I know your true feelings."_

_Hermione struggled to get away from him as she felt herself start to unhinge. Voldemort held on tighter, the arms around her slim waist becoming fetters._

_"Unlike your so-called "friends" however, I do not hold them against you," he hissed in her ear._

_He released her as Hermione finally became undone. She stumbled away from him and fell to the ground, her body convulsing. Voldemort stood back a safe distance as he watched the internal battle being fought in her mind._

**_Just give in. It would be so much easier..._**

_No, I can't! My parents trusted me to do the right thing, and I will not betray their trust._

**_Yeah, well, they're dead aren't they? If you take a draught for dreamless sleep than they won't bother you at all._**

_This was only supposed to be about avenging my friends, not giving myself over to darkness._

**_What friends? They've betrayed you, stepped on you, and labeled you as a liar! They've turned their backs on you even in death, so what do you owe them?_**

_I just... I can't do it._

**_That's weak and you know it. Just do it! You'll be so much happier, not to mention much more powerful._**

_NO!_

**_You are a COWARD! You have nothing and no one left, other than him! You wouldn't be changing much anyways, just letting your stronger side take over._**

_But I... that's not me._

**_Wrong yet again. This is ME._**

_Voldemort moved away further as a thick cloud of darkness covered Hermione. It caressed her, welcoming her change and he smiled broadly as his plan came to success. The darkness disappeared, revealing Hermione in a long black cloak similiar to Voldemort's. She turned and he caught sight of her eyes; they were now a deep auburn, closer to red than brown. He cautiously moved towards her, as her power was still raw and unharnessed._

_"I must say, its about time, Granger. Your power is so much stronger now, I can feel it pulsing through you."_

**_She's almost as strong as I am... That was not part of the plan. I must treat her more like an equal now in order to not anger her._**

_He looped a lazy arm around her waist and she grinned at him, though it did not reach her eyes and it was rather cold._

_"Voldemort, I think I should actually be thanking you for this. I feel so much more... energized. I love this feeling."_

_Voldemort smiled back down at his protege as he witnessed her utter glee._

_"Yes, but at the moment its uncontained. Do you feel the power? It should feel like a rubber band of sorts; when its loose the power is uncontained and when its more taut-like, the power is under control. You need to get your power under your control or you could suddenly lash out and kill the entire castle."_

_Hermione frowned as she tried to get a grip around her magic. Her scowl deepened when she realized it wasn't as easy as he had described. Voldemort laughed at the consternation in her expression._

_"Here, give me your hand," he said, reaching for her hand._

_He stopped as he felt a tap on his power. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in a vast amount of Voldemort's knowledge. Voldemort cursed as he placed a make-shift shield between his hand and hers. He had to be more careful about the contact between them, or she could gain the entirety of his magical knowledge._

_"Okay, back to controlling this power," he said irritatedly. "When you close your hand, contract your muscles and think of contaning the magic."_

_Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration as she pulled the magic in with all her might. She felt it rush back into her and "stored" it in the deepest recesses of her mind. Voldemort turned her around to face him, his expression amused but serious at the same time._

_"Very well done, Granger. You mastered that skill very quickly."_

_She smiled coquettishly and tossed her hair back over her shoulders._

_"Why, thank you. I don't suppose I've ever gotten a true compliment from you before," she said snarkily._

_Voldemort rolled his eyes at her cheek as he leaned in closer to her. He breathed in her sweet scent as he brought his lips onto hers. She didn't resist and he felt something soar within him. He quickly quelled it and broke away from her for a short second._

_"Time to wake up now, Granger."_

_He brought his lips back to hers and blew a cold air into her, causing her to sputter and cough._

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she flew upright in her bed. Her eyes gleamed red in the darkness and Voldemort grinned in elation.

"Do you remember the dream?" he asked, anxious to make sure that it was real.

Hermione pondered for a moment, the opened her mouth in a scream that echoed off of the walls. Voldemort hurried to her side, holding her as the magic within her caused her to buck and convulse violently.

"Contain it, Hermione! You know how, now do it before you kill us all!" he roared in her ear.

She choked out a sob as she tried to do as he said. The windows began to crack thinly, growing more brittle with every passing second.

_My God, I wonder what would have happened if I was around other people when I had my "awakening". I'm glad I was alone..._

The windows shattered as Hermione finally got her magic under control. She shivered in his arms at the cold draft that entered the room and she stared up at him.

"I- I feel..."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I don't feel anything."

* * *

**A/N: Let me just say, I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE WAIT! I kinda had a bunch of personal stuff going on... blah blah blah. I won't give too many excuses, but hey at least its out, right? Ohh, and another apology... I'm not sure if this writing is as good as the other chapters due to my long break from this story, so just let me know, alright? You guys are awesome :)))**


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the bed in her room, playing with a loose thread in the quilt. Her mind was racing from one topic to the next, but she did not feel regret for anything she had done. She had been driven to the choice; exhausted all other options before choosing this path. On top of that, she loved the feeling of this new power she had attained. She could feel it coursing through her, feel the new strength she now possessed. She picked up her wand, turning it over in her slim fingers. She knew that she no longer had any need for the wand, but it felt comforting to hold it.

Voldemort had left her alone, claiming that he needed to go and address his Death Eaters. Hermione had jumped at the chance to be alone and gather her thoughts. Tired of sitting on the bed, she got to her feet and began to wander aimlessly around the room. The mirror on the wall caught her attention and she warily watched her reflection come into focus. She gasped at the sight of her face and her wand slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor and scorching the floor. Hermione brought shaking fingers to her face, certain that it must be an illusion.

Her skin had always been clear, but now it looked flawless and rich, creamy like a photo-shopped picture. Her lips seemed fuller and pinker, and her hair was thicker and glossier. What surprised her the most, however, was her eyes. For her entire life they had been brown- her father described them as depthless cauldrons of chocolate. Now, they were a deep auburn, much closer to red than chocolate brown. A sob caught in her throat as she saw how far her transformation actually went. She was so wrapped up in studying her new reflection that she missed the door slowly opening behind her.

"I see we can add vain onto idiotic," a voice said snarkily from behind her, running a finger through her hair.

Hermione whipped around with an inhumane speed, catching her attacker by surprise. Bellatrix stumbled away from her, throwing her a nasty glare.

"Watch it, Mudblood," she snapped.

Hermione scowled; she was sick and tired of Bellatrix's animosity towards her. She felt the power rise up within her, pushing forcefully against its container.

"Get away from me, Bellatrix," she growled, trying to push her magic back.

Bellatrix whipped her wand out, her eyes gleaming with fury. She had finally decided to get rid of the Mudblood once and for all; too many things had changed since the Dark Lord began to favor her. She didn't care if it would spark her Master's anger against her, all she knew was that she had to get Hermione out of his favor. Hermione reacted accordingly, drawing her own wand.

"Do you really think you can contend against me, Mudblood? I am a fully grown Death Eater, while you are still a mere girl. You have no hope of winning in a duel against me."

_Think again, Bellatrix. You should be real nice to me now if you know whats good for you..._

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Bellatrix. I have grown in more ways than one, and I'm really going to enjoy kicking your ass right now."

The wand reacted to Hermione's anger, giving off red sparks. Bellatrix's eyes widened as she finally took in Hermione's new appearance and Hermione smirked.

"Ah, she finally catches on. Still thinking of messing with me?" she asked tauntingly.

Bellatrix slowly began backing away, and Hermione followed like a lionness stalking her prey. Suddenly Bellatrix turned tail and ran, throwing a haphazard curse at Hermione as she went. Hermione finally felt her anger take over as she blocked the spell; Bellatrix was cowardly enough to curse her when she was fleeing? Hermione chased after the witch, her fury fueling her and making her run faster. Bellatrix heard that she was being followed and let out an ear-splitting shriek, which naturally alerted the entire castle of the drama. The student body was currently having dinner, and they curiously flocked out to the lobby where Hermione had successfully cornered Bellatrix.

Voldemort was the quickest out of the Great Hall, sensing Hermione's absolute fury. What he saw before him made him stop and laugh; Bellatrix cowering against the doors with Hermione prowling before her.

"Bella, dearest Bella. You just had to insist on angering my most powerful servant, didn't you. I doubt I shall be able to stop her now, and you must suffer the consequences," he said, his eyes trained on Hermione.

Hermione cast him an inconsequential glance, which only made him laugh harder. Ginny and Luna pushed into the front of the crowd, their eyes widening when they saw their friend.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice rang out shocked and betrayed.

Hermione glared over at her friends, who recoiled in surprise at the sight of her new appearance.

"Don't interfere. I don't know how well I'll be able to control this magic," Hermione said, her voice cold.

Her two friends exchanged looks of shock, which Hermione ignored. She turned her attention back to Bellatrix, who was trying to inch her way closer to Voldemort's side. Voldemort saw this along with Hermione's jealous anger and laughed gleefully.

"Bellatrix, didn't I just say that I wasn't going to protect you? You've been displeasing ever since we won the war, and Hermione has turned out to be a much more worthwhile servant than you will ever be."

Bellatrix's face crumpled at her Master's last condemnation and Hermione laughed. Voldemort circled around until he was behind Hermione and pulled her close, but not vulgarly so. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to unveal the true depth of their relationship just yet.

"Pay attention to the magic inside you," he murmured in her ear. "You could win this duel in the blink of an eye with the right spells."

"But I don't know any offensive spells. They didn't teach us any in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_Something I will be changing while I am at this school.._

"The most powerful spells don't need to be spoken. Visualize what you want to happen, and then channel that power into your wand."

Voldemort backed away as Hermione assumed a more aggresive stance, a smirk plain upon his face. Ginny started to dart out in front of Hermione, bent on "protecting" her friend from Bellatrix's wrath. Hermione waved her wand and a small ring of flaming fire burst up, forming a small ring around her and Bellatrix.

"Don't try and put it out, Ginny," Hermione said warningly. "This is a small dose of Fiendfyre and can only be put out by me. You'll only make it worse."

Ginny back away towards Luna, her eyes full of worry for her friend. Hermione forced the watching crowd out of her mind and put all of her concentration on Bellatrix. Bellatrix seemed to accept the fact that there was no way out of this except to duel Hermione, and she immediately began firing off curses. Hermione laughed and deflected all except one, which grazed white-hot across her cheek, leaving a bloody slash extending from her mouth to her cheek bone. Anger blossomed in her and the Fiendfyre reacted to her blazing temper, growing larger and hotter. Most of the students began to panic, trying to scramble away from the fighting witches. Voldemort frowned- it wasn't part of his plan to have any of the students harmed. He cast a protective charm in between them and Fiendfyre, and then sat back to watch the show.

Bellatrix was darting this and way and that in an attempt to dodge Hermione's curses, but there wasn't really anywhere she could go with the blazing fire surrounding them. Suddenly in a flash of blinding light, Bellatrix was on her knees, unable to move. She bowed her head with the knowledge that she had finally lost the final fight. Hermione smirked in triumph, drawing a loud gasp from Professor McGonagall. The Hermione Granger the school had used to know didn't have a single cruel bone in her body, let alone even consider committing murder. Hermione paced forward and cast another charm, creating a bubble of silence around her and Bellatrix. She got right into Bellatrix's face and saw in her eyes hate and fear; she smirked in response

"How shall you die, Bellatrix?" she whispered softly, even though no one could hear them. "What do you deserve?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione waved her wand again, taking away the sound of Bellatrix's voice.

"No, this isn't a question you get to answer. I'm thinking out loud, and what makes you think you have any say in what happens to you anymore? I just kicked your ass and you put up a pathetic fight. You hear that; you are PATHETIC. It's a wonder you even became a Death Eater, such a disgrace."

Hermione pushed back from Bellatrix and a thought jumped into her mind. She wanted to jump up and down in glee, the idea was so perfect. Pointing her wand at Bellatrix, she cast a spell that was similar to the Bubble-Head charm but instead of a bubble of oxygen, it was a bubble of water. She then directed a snaky tendril of Fiendfyre to surround Bellatrix's body, simultaneously blocking her from view while burning her. Hermione let a shaky giggle burst from inside her, and she held the spell until she felt Bellatrix's dark aura disappear entirely. She released Fiendfyre and the bubble of water and saw a pile of ashes where Bellatrix had once been.

She heard several gasps as the terrified crowd caught sight of the ashes. Minerva McGonagall quietly burst into tears at the sight of their fallen warrior; she grieved for what Hermione could and should have been. Ginny and Luna stared at their friend appalled, wondering what on earth had happened to make her so blood-thirsty. The rest of the student body was staring at her in apprehension, not knowing who she would turn on next. A shriek rang out from the silent crowd, shattering the tense atmosphere

"Bella!"

Narcissa Malfoy sprang out from the crowd toward the robes her sister had once inhabited. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as she reached a hand towards the robes.

"Bella," her voice was broken and quiet.

She suddenly rounded on Hermione and whipped her wand out, fury written plainly on her face. She had lost too much- first Lucius and now her beloved sister, and it was finally getting to her. She advanced towards Hermione, her lips forming the dreaded curse that would end it all. Hermione made no move to defend herself; now that the strange power that had possessed her had vanished she was left feeling empty. Voldemort caught sight of her face and moved his own wand to dispatch Narcissa.

"Mother, NO!"

Draco pushed to the front of the crowd, his expression terrified for his mother. He rapidly pulled his wand out and cast a full Body-Binding curse and Narcissa dropped to the floor. He ran to stand in between her motionless body and Voldemort, intent on protecting her from his Lord's wrath.

"My Lord, please excuse my mother's actions. She has not been herself since my father's death and she did not act as she normally would in light of my aunt's death. I will take her and leave the castle, should you be so merciful."

Voldemort cast a look towards Hermione, who was still staring at the floor looking as if she would never move again. He lazily looked around the crowd of students, most of who were still traumatized. They would not take to another death in front of their eyes lightly, especially if it was another student's mother. He nodded to Draco and then turned to address the assembly of students.

"Lessons will be canceled for tomorrow. Go to your dormitories for the night and do not leave."

They practically ran for the staircase, relieved to be out of the Hall, which held the smell and presence of death. Voldemort waited until the Hall was empty before he cast a spell to remove the cloak and ashes. He then turned to Hermione, moving until he was directly in front of her.

"Hermione. Are you alright," he asked quietly, checking to make sure she was unhurt.

When she spoke a few moments later her reply was so quiet that he had to lean closer to hear it. He smelt her scent- a mixture of apples and cinnamon- and quickly leaned back.

"My chest hurts. Right over where my heart should be."

His eyes widened slightly at her word use, then swiftly grabbed her as she crumpled to the floor. She was unconscious by the time he hefted her into his arms- bridal-style. Disapprating them both into her bedroom, he laid her down on her bed and gently wiped away one of the tears that were escaping down her cheeks.

_I will share with you my gift- the one I have never shared with another living soul. We will be unstoppable together._

In her hazy world of unconsciousness, one thought was forever ringing through Hermione's mind.

**What am I becoming? How long will it be before I can't even recognize who I am, inside or out?**

The worst part was, she couldn't answer the question for herself.

* * *

**A.N: Told you I wouldn't give up on this story again! (: Feedback on the Bellatrix death- too harsh or about time? The trouble is, I'm not exactly getting the reviews/attention on this story that I want. So... review, review, review! :D**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

Hermione slowly regained consciousness, but refused to open her eyes. If she opened her eyes, it meant taking on all the responsiblity for the actions she had just committed, and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that yet. For the moment, she concentrated on calming her aura in preparation for the day, just like her mother had taught her during the yoga days. She winced infinitesimally; thinking about her mother still hurt. Pushing that thought forcefully away, she mentally tested her body for any sore spots. Alarmed when she felt a stiff soreness in her chest, she snapped her eyes open.

A snort sounded from across the room, but Hermione didn't react. He was always near her and she was beginning to expect his presence now. She glared over at him in his small corner of the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop playing at pretending to sleep. I knew you were awake, you know," Voldemort said snarkily.

"I know that," she snapped right back, unwilling to go into details about why she hadn't wanted to wake up.

Voldemort cocked his head to the side as he studied her. Hermione forced herself to meet his penetrating gaze, with a cool level glower of her own.

"You know, when you went through that magical transformation quite a few things changed," he said slowly, making his way across the room towards her.

Hermione felt her heart begin to race as he came nearer. She cursed herself inwardly for her reaction and refused to look at him, instead glaring at the wall across from her.

"It forged a bond between us."

She whipped her head up to stare at him in astonishment. Of course he would have the answers she needed. After all, he was the one who had done this to her. She was loath to ask him for anything- especially knowledge- knowing that it put her at his disposal.

"You see, when a Master of the Arts decides to take on a pupil, he must do so with a knowledge of the repercussions they could both face. In cases where both Master and pupil are both exceptionally powerful then a bond is formed. It helps the two share knowledge, but it can also be very deadly."

Hermione just looked at him as he finished explaining the situation. Voldemort searched her face for any signs of a reaction; Hermione's receptiveness could either be healthy for the bond or destroy them both. When he was about to delve into her mind and drag her thoughts out, she finally opened her mouth.

"I think that's the longest explanation you've ever given anyone before," she said slowly, smirking up at him.

Voldemort rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, but on the inside he felt something similar to... relief?

_That's exactly the response I would have given... a smart-ass comment._

"Well you fit the aggravating pupil role perfectly."

Hermione glared at him and tossed her ringlets over her shoulder. Voldemort caught sight of her slightly changed appearance and felt the atmosphere between them change. He moved slowly towards her and she met his long look with hooded eyes. He raised his hand and stroked the cool skin on her creamy cheek. His other hand moved towards her hair, and he played with it, losing his fingers in it. Hermione trembled from his nearness and a bit of fear. Voldemort was so unpredictable; who knew when he would turn violent or what his motives were? He suddenly leaned his face closer to hers and her breath hitched.

_Is he honestly about to kiss me?_

"You don't have to be afraid. I meant it when I said the bond could be deadly."

As their lips were almost touching, Voldemort pulled away and headed for the door.

"I like the new look, Granger. You miraculously only slept for one night, and the student body is currently at breakfast. You will be at the Head Table in ten minutes and our lessons will be resuming."

On that note, he swept out of the room without a backward glance. Hermione remained sitting on the bed, her mouth open in complete shock and outrage.

_What the bloody hell was that!_

* * *

Hermione paused around the corner from the entrance into the Great Hall. She was pretty sure that her fellow classmates now viewed her as a monster. How did Voldemort expect her to be able to face them? Especially Ginny and Luna...

"I really hate that man," she growled, launching herself around the corner and into the Hall.

There was a suddent hush as she made her way down the middle of the tables. She could feel everyone's gaze boring holes through her head- almost literally. Just as she was about to scream with frustration, she found herself at Voldemort's side at the Head Table. As she plunked down in the seat, everyone resumed their meal, refusing to make eye contact with her. Angrily, she rounded on Voldemort.

"You are a complete arse," she said tightly. "You knew everyone would stare at me; they all think I'm some kind of horrible monster now."

Voldemort took a moment to respond. When he turned to face her, the reined in fury she saw in his eyes made her recoil in fear.

"You can possibly get away with addressing me like that in private, but when we are around **my** subjects, you **will** treat me with respect, Granger. I still would have no regrets about killing you."

As he said the words, a burning heat struck the two in their chests. Hermione sucked in a breath from the pain of it, and Voldemort slightly hunched forwards. After a few moments it passed and Hermione threw a glance around to see if anyone had noticed anything out of the ordinary. Everyone was studiously ignoring them, forcing laughter in their own private conversations.

"I think this new bond you created might prevent that," she hissed, scooting her chair a little closer.

Voldemort smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get any ideas."

He slid a hand onto her thigh and her eyes bugged out. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she stared out into the Hall to avoid his gaze.

"What, no snappy retort now, Hermione?" he breathed in her ear.

"It's all about face for you, isn't it? About keeping the reputation that you would kill anyone who dared defy you?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Of course," he replied without missing a beat. "If I can keep my reputation in place, no one will ever rise against me."

_No one but me, of course._

Another heat wave coursed through them, and Voldemort lifted his hand off of her thigh.

"It would appear that neither of us can even think about harming the other. The bond is stronger than I thought," he mused.

Hermione waited with bated breath for him to ask her what she had been thinking. She couldn't be found out now, when she had just finally began to gain something like trust. A very fragile trust, anyways.

"But I had not thought of anything to harm you..." he looked up at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "What was it you were thinking, my dear?"

Hermione gasped and threw back her chair, hurrying out of the room. She sprinted for the nearest girl's lavatory, where she splashed cold water on her face.

"I'm okay. He doesn't know, it's okay," she said to her white-faced reflection.

"Hermione?"

She whirled around, simultaneously pulling her wand out in the same moment. She immediately lowered it when she saw Ginny's tear-sticken face. Her friend took a stumbling step towards her, but then backed away until she was against the wall.

"Ginny," Hermione said in anguish.

"What's happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

Hermione tried to move closer to her friend, but Ginny recoiled backwards in fear.

"Ginny, please. I'm doing this for everyone, to help-"

"No. Stop spouting that same lie! You knew **HE** had gained power, you wanted to be on the winning side, and you chose this! You've become this horrible... thing! You're losing your humanity, just like him and I can't see any part of the old Hermione in you anymore. She's dead, killed by this new creature."

Hermione stumbled at her dearest friend's condemnation. Tears poured down her cheeks as she let out a heart-wrenching sob. Every last person that she had been trying to save had turned against her. Maybe there was no point to her mission anymore, maybe she should just join her parents in sweet death.

**Or... I could dispose of every last one of them until I have no one I care about anymore. That way, I gain power and lose emotional ties in one blow. Killing two birds with one stone in a way...**

Fueled by this new rage, she brought her wand up again, this time pointing it level with Ginny's chest. Ginny drew her wand too, a determined fire in her face.

"Go on then. Kill me like you did Bellatrix. But I warn you now, I won't go out without a fight!" Ginny swore, her voice low and passionate.

As Hermione opened her mouth to utter the one spell that would change everything, a strangled noise sounded from over by the door.

"Hermione, Ginny, NO!"

Luna launched herself into the bathroom, latching onto Hermione's wand arm.

"Please, don't do anything you might regret later. You guys are still friends through everything, right?" she pleaded with the two girls.

Hermione stared down at Luna, her face dispassionate. Ginny slowly lowered her wand, utterly defeated.

"You're right Luna. I give up."

Luna turned to Hermione, her face full of hope.

"Hermione?"

Hermione still felt the uncontrollable rage coursing throughout her being. Someone had to suffer, and it didn't matter who.

She raised her wand in Luna's face, her own expression smooth and calm.

"Avada Kedavra."

Luna fell to the floor, her face still full of the bright hope she had for Hermione's soul. Ginny let out a small scream and dove towards her friend's body, cradling it in her arms on the dirty lavatory floor.

"No, Luna, no," she sobbed.

Hermione contemplated on getting rid of Ginny as well, but decided she would get her revenge better this way. Ginny would be left completely and utterly alone, all her close friends dead or uncaring. Without a backward glance, she strode from the bathroom, heading for her dormitory. Voldemort was in his office seated at the desk when she came in, but she ignored him.

"You are late, Granger, and you'd better have a good excuse."

Hermione refused to acknowledge him, and he Apparated in front of her, halting her progress up the stairs. He grabbed her by the hair and swung her so that her back was against the wall.

"How dare you ignore me? I'll just find out where you've been the hard way," he snarled.

Voldemort dug forcefully into her mind and Hermione winced in pain. He tore roughly through the memories, surprised by what he found. He drew out of her mind, noticing for the first time the deadened look in her eyes. Hermione glared at him obstinately; her chest had been aching like it had after she killed Bellatrix, and now she had the most wonderful headache, thanks to him.

"I must say I am not too pleased with you murdering one of the students, as that will cause an uproar. Nothing I can't handle however, and you've made quite an accomplishment in your education. I can now start teaching you some of the more darker aspects of our side of magic."

He took her arm and gently led her up the stairs. Hermione was shocked at his sudden soft handling after he had been so rough with anger. He gave her a small push towards the bed and she laid down on it as he found a book in the bookcase. Tucking it under his arm, he sat next to her on the bed. Hermione scooted over, making more room and he laid down next to her.

_It seems she has finally begun to trust me... Or is this momentary shock?_

"Why does my chest hurt? It hurt after I killed Bellatrix, and it hurts now."

Voldemort was silent as he pondered on whether he should just tell her.

"The answers you need to find are in this book. You need to study it and then come find me. We will being your training then."

He got up off the bed and left the room, leaving the book on the bed in his place. Hermione waited a few minutes, then reached for it. Her eyes widened as she read the title of the heavy book.

"The Origins and Makings of Horcruxes," she mouthed in horror.

_I am going to be making a Horcrux?_

She searched through herself, trying to find any part of her that still objected to submitting to the Dark Arts completely. To her surprise and triumph, she found none.

_After all, I'm already half-way there. Why not just complete the cycle? This is the new me and I will stop at nothing to obtain this new knowledge and power._

* * *

**_My apologies to the Luna fans out there, I was not too happy when I wrote that part either... But it was her or Ginny, and Ginny still has a major part to play in the plot. So what did you think of the newest chapter? Review, review, review, please! :) Oh, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with this!_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Voldemort paced in his bedchamber, his thoughts dark and turbulent. He was ecstatic- if that word could even be applied to him- about the progress Hermione was making. At this point, she was ready to make two Horcruxes, which was excellent for someone who apparently came from non-magical blood. Not that he would let her get as many Horcruxes as himself, of course, but he wanted her to have at least three. It would make it difficult for someone to harm him through her, which kept both of them relatively safe.

On the other hand however, she had killed a student, and that would cause more ripples in the already delicate balance in his new regime. Hermione would be targeted by the students and some of the other teachers. While Voldemort knew she could handle herself, her powers were still just emerging and anything other than his gentle teachings could be catastrophic.

Or at least "semi" gentle anyways.

Then again, none of his other Death Eaters were suffering persecution, including the ones who were recently recruited after the war. As far as anyone else knew, Hermione was just a pupil he had decided to indulge in. Even his own Death Eaters knew nothing, but perhaps it was time he remedied that. They needed to discuss a plan for ruling the Wizarding World, because even if Lord Voldemort had gotten himself a new protege, he did not forget those who put him in his current position.

Apparating inside of the Room of Requirement, he rolled up his sleeve and pressed his fingertip to the Dark Mark imprinted on his forearm. A slight itchiness occured, then the snake's tail began to wriggle slowly, reminding him of Nagini. He frowned in displeasure; the thought of losing his snake still angered him, and he wished he could kill the Longbottom boy several times over. After a moment or two, his servants all stood around him in tight semi-circle, filling in the gaps where they had lost a few in the war. Each bowed and murmured respectfully, promising that they were his most loyal servants. After their praises became aggravating, he raised a pale hand.

"That is quite enough. As you all know, we have won the war and have been celebrating our victory ever since."

Voldemort paused as a few hoots and cheers were let out. He held up a hand again when he was finished listening.

"But now, my friends, it is time for us to tighten our hold upon the Wizarding World, else we should lose it. Some of you shall be sent to the Ministry to aid Severus Snape with his work there, and some shall be placed in the communities to police there. The rest will remain here at Hogwarts and assist me in the security of the castle."

He wanted the new recruits to remain with him at the castle where he could watch them at all times. He didn't want them getting any ideas for dominance or joining a resistance. He split them quickly into the groups, selecting a commanding officer for the group that was traveling to the communities.

"For the people I have selected to join Snape at the Ministry, I want you to be gone by midnight tonight. Snape will contact me when you have all arrived there, so no detours will be necessary. He will be your commanding officer because he is taking orders directly from me, but he has my permission to deal with any who obstruct work or simply are not needed any longer."

The group members bowed low and silently waited for their next orders. Voldemort then turned to address those who were leaving for the Wizarding communites.

"You, my most loyal servants, have maybe the most important job that I have given. You are to set up camp amongst the many wizarding communities and put down any trace of rebellion. The people need to know that I am in charge now, and plan on being so for quite some time. Do not harm anyone for a jest, but you may have some light fun if you so choose. Dolohov, you will report to me every night with your dealings and the happenings around the area. Any failure to comply and I will be most displeased, and we all know what happens when Lord Voldemort is displeased. Your departure time is midnight tonight."

After they had nodded in acknowledgement, he turned to the small cluster of servants still left in the circle. Most were very young, having been recruited after the war. Some avoided his gaze, looking at their feet; while others attempted bravery, their pale faces and quivering frames giving them away. Voldemort smirked, walking right into the midst of them while turning to look at each and every one of them.

"I must say, I am pleased you lot decided to join with us. It might have been a bit of a nastier battle if you hadn't," he said softly, drawing loud guffaws from the Carrow siblings.

Voldemort shot them a look of distate- he detested the two. They were to be the only veteran Death Eaters remaining in the castle because he could not trust that they wouldn't run off and escape the country. Regretfully, they would be placed "in charge" of the new recruits, simply because they knew loads of Dark spells and curses.

"You lot will be staying here to finish your education and also to help police the castle. You will be set above your fellow classmates because you made the right choice. Hopefully this will help them see the kind of choices they shall be making as well. The Carrow siblings will be your tutors, so report to them each morning in this room and they will begin your training. Alecto, Amycus, I do not want to hear of any mistreatment from you. They are your fellow Death Eaters and will be treated as such. Am I perfectly clear?"

The siblings nodded in agreement, their faces bright with excitement.

"That is all," Voldemort finished, turning to leave.

"My Lord, what about the Mudblood?"

Voldemort froze and turned to face Amycus, who paled considerably under his glare.

"You will no longer address her as Mudblood, and from this moment on there is a taboo on calling her that. Whoever uses that word pertaining to her will suffer the same consequences that come with misusing my name."

"What do we call her then, My Lord?"

"That will become clear tonight at dinner when I will be addressing the school as to our new changes. For now, do not bother yourself with her. Leave her to me."

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort turned into the air, Disapparating into his bedchamber. He was unsurprised to see Hermione sitting on his bed, the Horcrux book in hand. He took a seat next to her, waiting for her to unleash the torrent of insults he was certain were coming his way.

"You really expect me to be able to make a Horcrux?" she asked quietly, shocking him.

"I do expect it. You're already half-way there with the murders and you really are a brilliant witch for someone of non-magical blood."

"Wow, you didn't call me a Mudblood and you said I'm a brilliant witch. I do believe that was a two-in-one compliment," Hermione teased, masking her pleasure and nervousness.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and moved closer to her on the bed.

"Don't get too used to it."

She either didn't seem to notice or to care that he'd moved closer, which he took as a good sign. He pulled the book from her hands and leafed through it, looking for a particular page.

"How far into the book did you read?"

"The entire thing. It's really not even that long, and I am a rather fast reader."

He nodded, pleased she had been able to complete the book. It would make her training progress much faster and smoother, as they could refer back to the book if needed.

"Very well. We start your training now. Lie back on the bed."

Hermione's eyes seemed to bug out of her head with how fast they widened. Voldemort hid a smirk- something he was talented at- and instead rolled his eyes.

"I give you my word that this isn't anything about deflowering you or whatever it's called now."

Hermione watched him with guarded eyes as she slowly laid her head against the pillows. In spite of herself she immediately felt her body relax; his bed was really comfortable. He crossed to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. Hermione attempted to hide her blush at his closeness; if she wanted she could stretch out her pinky finger and touch his hand. She immediately pushed the thought away and tried to focus on the darker situation at hand.

"There is a purpose to this, trust me. You need a proper place where you can relax and get a feel for things and a bed just happens to be the best place for that."

"The book didn't say anything about this, though," Hermione said in confusion, reverting back to her bookish schoolgirl self.

"Books don't hold the answers to everything, Granger. Some things have to be tested and found out on your own."

She opened her mouth to argue, but Voldemort suddenly lifted a pale hand off of the quilt, placing it over her lips. She shivered at the coolness of his touch, but he pulled away before the moment could become too thick.

"No, don't argue with me about textbooks and nonsense. Experience is really what makes a great wizard, my young pupil."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, looking in the other direction. Voldemort laughed, amused by her childish antics.

"You are still such a child in so many ways."

She turned back around, sitting up as she did, to glare at him and he laid his head back agaisnt the pillows, closing his eyes. Looking down at him, Hermione realized that the only time he truly looked calm was when he appeared to be asleep. She studied his handsome features, hungrily drinking him in. A hard lump rose in her throat as she pondered the fact that Ron might have been right in her dream. She ducked her head; she didn't know what to think about that.

_He can't feel anything, so how can I feel this way? I should let him make me like him; it'll take away all my feeling._

"You know, this really works better if you listen to your instructor," Voldemort said lazily, not opening his eyes.

Hermione blushed and plopped down on the pillows, grateful that she had a solid barrier surrounding her most private thoughts. Feeling a bit absurd, she closed her eyes as well. They sat in silence for a while, both enjoying the calm atmosphere.

Voldemort kept his face clear, but deep down he was tormented. He was plagued by feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time: he wanted Hermione close to him at all times and he didn't ever want to part from her. Convinced that she still saw him as a souless monster- which was partially true- he pushed those feelings roughly away with a mental flick of the wrist.

**She can't be anything to me, too many things could go wrong. I _am_ the Lord of the Dark and I can't, I must not develop an attachment to anyone.**

"Now that you are completely relaxed, feel for the "rubber band" of magic I told you about."

Hermione concentrated, her brow furrowing with intensity. She reached deep into the back of her mind where she had stored her dark magic. It felt taut and contained, but underneath the lid of light she had in place, she could feel the dark magic moving and roiling like an untamed beast.

Voldemort snorted in amusement. "Did you really just think 'lid of light'?"

Hermione grimaced, shooting him a glare as she shot back up her mental walls. Voldemort smirked at her as he was forcibly thrown from her mind.

"Well, it kind of is my 'lid of light'. I think its the only thing keeping me from surrendering to the new, darker part of me. At times it feels so thin and I just want to give in, but I know that some part of me has to continue resisting, or I'll lose the old me completely. Can you... understand that or do I sound crazy?" she glanced over at him, searching his face desperately for some sign that he understood her thoughts.

Voldemort was silent for a few moments as he turned his face towards the window. His brow was furrowed in thought, but his body was completely relaxed. The light from the window sillhouetted his perfect face and she felt a rush of something foreign before she smashed it back down. Voldemort's voice was quiet when he answered her.

"I remember feeling that way in the early days, but with every passing day it got better. You'll start to want the knowledge and power that comes with the dark magic, and you'll forget about how you feel right now. But sometimes... when I'm with you, it all comes back to me."

Voldemort sat up, leaning on his arm, and turned towards her. He bent his head down so that there were mere inches between them now. Hermione's breath hitched as his icy breath blew over her.

"When I'm with you, I can... feel again," he finished, finally closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss was soft and light at first, but grew deeper and more urgent as they both felt a desire for the other spark deep within them. Voldemort pulled Hermione over his body so that she was lying on the opposite side of him now, but tucked underneath him. He hesitated before kissing her again, shocking both himself and Hermione. His eyes held a question that only she could see, and she knew exactly what she needed to say to him.

"You can trust me," she whispered simply.

Voldemort must have known that he could, for he closed the distance between them once more. Hermione kissed him back, feeling a burning in her soul as she did. She had never been kissed like this by anyone; never felt like this kissing anyone else before. It was in that moment that she knew.

_My God, I think I'm in love with this man._

And her next thought was:

_Shit, I'm in trouble._

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry about the long wait! My stupid computer died on me while I was writing this chapter, so I lost the last bit and was so frustrated I left it alone for a while, then I got my laptop taken away... Well anyways, enjoy! And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, please! :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Voldemort watched the student body converse quietly amongst themselves, all wondering for what reason they were called out of bed. He caught snippets of conversation, especially from the Gryffindor table where Ginny Weasley sat. From the whispers he heard he did not doubt that she had already spread the news of Luna Lovegood's death and suppressed a weary sigh. The Weasley girl could easily be taken care of, but erasing the damage she had caused would be significantly harder. He waited another moment or two, then rose to his feet as the chatter immediately stopped.

"You have all been called out of bed so that we can address some changes that are going to be occurring very shortly. There was also an accident tonight; very unfortunate that more magical blood was spilt. On to more pressing matters-"

"NO!" came a cry from the center of the hall.

Heads wobbled with how hastily they were turned. Voldemort looked up, but he did not need to see the speaker to know whom it was. Ginny Weasley was on her feet at Gryffindor table, her chest heaving with angry breaths. Seamus Finnigan attempted to pull her back down to her seat but she shrugged him off, stepping further towards the podium where Voldemort stood.

"No. I will NOT let you write off Luna's death as an accident. I will NOT let you gloss over it like it never happened," she cried, tears in her eyes.

Voldemort glared down at her, his lip curling. He signaled for two of the guards to remove her from the Great Hall. They seized her under the armpits, dragging her from the hall.

"No, you cannot do this! Let go, you can't do this to us!"

Ginny's cries faded away as she was taken down to the dungeons. The students' heads slowly swiveled back around to acknowledge their headmaster. They had all finally realized that the key to staying alive was to just play along and not draw unnecessary attention to themselves.

"The Weasley girl has gone a bit mad, I'm afraid. She will be kept away from the general population for a while until she regains her senses," Voldemort said calmly as if nothing had happened. "As I was saying, there are going to be a few more changes made in Hogwarts. I am sending a group of my Death Eaters to the Ministry to aid Snape in his management there among other things. There will also be another group going out amongst the communities, policing there. I don't want your foolish parents getting any ideas to try and retake the Wizarding World. There is also a group that will remain here with me, helping to keep you lot in line. I am the supreme ruler now, I have won, and it's about time I started showing it. There will be no more disrespect that goes unpunished, and I have decided that the curriculum will be changing as well. You will all hear about it soon enough, but for now classes will continue on as planned. Is this understood?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Headmaster" throughout the hall. Voldemort suppressed a smirk, pleased to see the students were adhering to his rule of being called Headmaster.

"One last thing, and you will all be released back to bed. As you all know, I took a student under my wing as a sort of 'protégé', if you will. She is now going to be my second in command at Hogwarts and will be given the utmost respect. And as is custom with receiving a high ranking, she will also be receiving a new name."

He felt for Hermione through their bond and prodded at her to make her grand entrance. She apparated to his side, drawing loud gasps from the students and even a small scream or two. They took in her changed appearance head-on for the first time, and many had mixed reactions.

**Damn, Granger looks hot.**

_Jeesh, she looks scary. Lay off the hair dye and the white makeup._

**She looks healthier in a way, don't you think?**

_I dunno, she's crazy anyways._

Hermione wanted to burst into laughter at the sight of them all, but remembered her teaching and smothered it. She considered them beneath her now, barely even worth noticing. The silly school situations they were all caught up in, the puppy love and gossip. How could she ever have thought it all entertaining, even if most of her time was spent either in the library or with two insensitive boys? It was all absolutely ridiculous.

Voldemort cast a short look at her from the corner of his eyes, but didn't dare look at her face. He knew now that he felt for her, but he couldn't let anyone else know, ever. She would be used against him, and he still could never afford it. He raised his hand for silence and the hall fell silent.

"Hermione Granger will not be addressed as such anymore. Her new name is now La Main Noire. Using this name entails the same consequences as mine: use it with disrespect and you will be punished. Her old name now carries a taboo, and will never be used again. You will think of my Main Noire as a deputy headmistress, as a queen to a king. Is this understood?"

Once again, the dumbfounded students replied respectfully to their new headmaster.

"Brilliant. Now go, and be silent as you do."

The students rose from their tables, and the only sounds that could be heard were the scuff of their shoes against the stone floor and the swish of their robes. When every student had left the hall, the guards shut the doors, leaving Voldemort alone with Hermione.

"The Black Hand?" she asked skeptically, turning towards him.

"You do know the history of that name, I presume?"

Giving him a condescending glance, she nodded vigorously.

"I thought it fit well, and changed it to French to mirror my own name. I see no problem with it," he said indifferently before turning away.

Voldemort was still attempting to fight against his feelings for her. If feelings were suppressed for a certain amount of time, they could be quashed, right? He had no experience in this area whatsoever; he felt like a hormonal adolescent again, and he did not appreciate that.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering why he was acting so cold. Just a few hours ago they had been in the study, close to each other as they quietly enjoyed each other's company. She thought he'd felt something; she KNEW he'd felt something, and she refused to let him blow this off as if nothing had happened.

"My Lord?" she asked, struggling to keep her tone polite and distant.

He heard the undercurrents in her voice, but did not turn or acknowledge her. Hermione was undeterred and took a step towards him.

"What happened between us... I don't want you to write it off as something it wasn't. I KNOW we both felt something and I will not be cast off as someone you had a mere "fling" with. It meant more to me..." she trailed off towards the end, her voice growing small.

She knew he detested weakness in anyone, especially himself, but she had to make her feelings known to him.

"Do you understand nothing?" his voice was quiet, making her tense with apprehension. "You can't be ANYTHING to me, you will be used against me as a weakness and I will not let that happen. I CAN'T let it happen. So I can't show anyone what I feel, especially not my followers. All they know is that you are a protected protégé, not someone I may care for. Do you understand?"

She felt her eyes welling up with tears, but to wipe them away would be to acknowledge them and he would surely despise her then.

"No, I don't understand. How can you say this when you know it's true, that you DO feel?"

With a roar of anger, he turned around, gripping the tops of her arms tightly. Hermione felt a tightening in her stomach, and the world melted into a mass of different colors around them. When her vision became clear again she realized they were in the Headmaster's study. Suddenly she was forced up against the cold stone wall and Voldemort's furious face was very close to hers. Fighting the instinct to cower away in fear, she forced herself to look straight back at him.

"Lesson number one. No one here is to be trusted, not even the Death Eaters. Their fear of me is enough to keep them in line and obeying my command, but don't you realize how precarious it all is? They think I am not even human, which is very much true in ways you can't even fathom. But if I show them that I have even one weakness, no matter how small, they will pounce and everything that I have worked for will be lost. I refuse to let anyone endanger that, not even you."

Hermione nodded, her tears turning cool. He did feel for her, he had admitted it himself. But it was nothing compared to how she was feeling for him. He had taken her love and given her nothing in return. Feeling the change in her aura, Voldemort's expression began to soften a little.

"Hermione, it's true, I do feel when I'm around you. But I don't have the ability to love or have any other positive feeling."

She nodded shortly, beginning to gently push him away from her so she could escape up to her room. Voldemort refused to budge, staring straight into her new wine colored eyes.

**I miss her normal eyes. They gave her a hint of innocence, a bit of hope for a world filled with light. Now she appears to grudgingly understand that the evil has won, that I have won. I wanted to shield her from this... _DAMN_ these infernal feelings! I will NOT feel for her; she will destroy everything, including me.**

Voldemort stared at Hermione's beautiful face a moment longer. He wanted to treasure this memory of her in his arms before he severed every risk to his new regime. He released her, dropping his hands from her shoulders and turning away. He trusted himself not to give anything away through facial expression, but he didn't know if he could watch her wear her heart on her sleeve for him any longer.

"It is true I do not love. I do not love you or anyone else in this world, and I never have. You were just another fun opportunity I actually decided to take this time. I'm not sorry for what I did, even if I did hurt you. I am the Dark Lord and I do as I please. YOU on the other hand, are nothing but a protégé that showed exceptional talent. It is late, go to sleep. I expect you to be punctual for breakfast and the following lessons."

Only after his speech did he sneak a look at her face. Hermione's face was surprisingly impassive as she bowed stiffly.

"My Lord," she murmured, straightening to brush past him up the stairs.

Her face remained like a beautiful stone the entire time. Voldemort turned slightly to watch her proceed gracefully up the stairs and enter her room. She shut the door firmly behind her and Voldemort was left by himself.

**She really is learning to be like me... Though I wonder if it would have been worse if she HAD broadcasted her emotions on her face as she normally does. She threw my own game right back at my face... No, is too late now and I have my made my decision.**

His handsome face a mixture of confusion and shock, Voldemort took extra care to remember to cast the spell for a dreamless sleep. He did not want his actions to stalk him through the night, even if only in his dreams.

* * *

Hermione shut the door and leaned heavily against it. She felt as if her world had been turned topsy-turvy, as if Voldemort had pulled a rug sharply out from under her feet. A few lone tears glistened on her cheeks, but she did not feel angry with Voldemort, or even sorry for herself. She pitied him for being unable to show his true feelings to anyone, even someone who cared so much for him. She pitied him for his permanent fear of vulnerability and his obvious self-loathing. But she pitied him mostly because he could not even be honest with himself, which in turn hurt his relationships with people.

Hermione mourned the loss of his short-lived feelings and the shaky bridge of trust that had been constructed between them. His words had hurt her deeply than she could show, but she was positive they had hurt him in some way as well, even if he couldn't recognize it. She knew that she couldn't go back to the way it was before after experiencing the bond they had shared. They still shared a bond, one that tied them together forever. She reached through the bond in an attempt to feel what Voldemort was feeling, but he had put his walls back up, blocking her out. She felt a twinge of sadness; they had been so open with one another the past few days.

_There has to be some way I can help him._


End file.
